


Мы больше не на Аллее Преступлений

by MasterIota



Series: Макси 2019 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason is a nerd, Teen and Up because Swearing, and also because Jason assumes things that aren't true, and it's not about Jason specifically, as in the family becomes a family, don't worry it's like one sentence, yes editing we do not die, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Той ночью Брюс обнаружил возле бэтмобиля не подростка, а девятилетнего ребенка.





	1. Бургеры и спальни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Not in Crime Alley Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963506) by [ChimaeraKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaeraKitten/pseuds/ChimaeraKitten). 

Все, что Джейсон помнил: он разговаривает с до странного дружелюбной городской легендой, а через секунду накатывает такая слабость, что он не может удержать глаза открытыми.

Он соскользнул с капота машины, но рука в перчатке остановила его. «Он чем-то меня накачал, ― понял Джейсон. ― Черт, глупо как получилось. Кажется, теперь меня продадут на органы».

И он потерял сознание.

*******

С учетом предполагаемой продажи на органы самым большим сюрпризом стало то, что он вообще пришел в себя. Вторым ― то, что он лежал в кровати. В настоящей кровати, с простынями и всем таким. Ничего общего с теми жесткими ящиками, на которых он спал, хотя по-своему они и напоминали матрас.

Следующим сюрпризом стала комната. То есть, на самом деле, комната сюрпризом не была: если он в кровати, то, значит, и в комнате, это логично. Но это была Комната. С большой буквы «К».

Она была огромной ― раза в два больше зала в той старой квартире, где они жили с мамой, ― и роскошной.

Представления Джейсона о роскоши были крайне общими. Они включали кучку людей, одетых как парень с коробки от «Монополии», стоящих рядом и поедающих икру на борту яхты. Но это? Это было что-то совершенно другое. «Как будто я в Версальском дворце», ― подумал Джейсон. Он был не особо уверен насчет того, как выглядит Версальский дворец, но он должен быть чем-то потрясающим, если люди рубили головы королям ради него. Возможно, чем-то куда более роскошным, чем он мог себе представить.

По крайней мере, до того, как он оказался в этой Комнате.

Конечно, как только Джейсон определился, что именно думать по поводу Комнаты, мысли вернулись к другому вопросу ― как и зачем он оказался здесь, типа того. В голове немедленно пронеслось с полдюжины пугающих сценариев, и большинство из них включало вероятность стать дичью для богатея, слишком часто перечитывавшего «Самую опасную игру».

Осторожно, чтобы не издать ни звука, Джейсон выбрался из постели, с облегчением понимая, что он всё ещё одет, только толстовка и ботинки куда-то делись. Он поднял край футболки, проверяя, нет ли ран или повязок. Ничего не было. Значит, обе почки пока оставались при нем. Джейсон прокрался к единственному в Комнате окну и выглянул наружу, едва сдвинув занавеску.

То, что он увидел, не добавляло храбрости. Во-первых, он был как минимум на четвертом этаже ― слишком высоко, чтобы рискнуть спуститься. Во-вторых, окно смотрело на широко раскинувшийся зеленый луг, за которым виднелся лес, а не город.

Он был не в Готэме. Не в самом городе так точно.

Даже если он выберется, идти ему некуда.

Сценарий с охотой в ближайшем лесу становился все более реалистичным, и Джейсон задумался о своем следующем шаге. Он мог испытать на прочность дверной замок, но тот наверняка был для него слишком сложным. Он мог бы спрятаться под кроватью или в туалете и понадеяться выскользнуть, когда кто-нибудь за ним придет, но в комнате могли быть камеры слежения, фиксирующие каждое его движение. У богатых они бывают, так?

Прежде чем Джейсон определился с планом действий, в дверь постучали.

― Вы проснулись, мастер Джейсон? ― позвал голос. ― Завтрак на столе.

Джейсон отреагировал на голос без промедления ― к счастью, потому что дверь открылась через секунду после того, как он нырнул под кровать. Владелец голоса издал растерянный звук, и Джейсон испугался, что сердцебиение может его выдать.

Он услышал вздох, а потом голос сказал:

― Если это попытка спрятаться, я бы предложил вам положить на кровать покрывало так, чтобы оно как следует замаскировало ваши ноги.

«Черт, ― подумал Джейсон. ― Черт, черт, черт». Он приготовился к тому, что его вытащат из-под кровати, но никто не хватал его за ноги. Вместо этого владелец голоса, кажется, чего-то ждал.

Наконец, тот прочистил горло.

― Вы вольны оставаться под кроватью сколько пожелаете, но завтрак может остыть.

Джейсон начал осознавать, что говорит британец и, судя по голосу, какой-то старый. Может, поэтому он и не стал его вытаскивать. Его предатель-желудок выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы заурчать. Джейсон застыл, но говоривший отреагировал только словами:

― Чем быстрее вы выберетесь, тем быстрее сможете поесть.

Ну конечно. Нет, Джейсон не собирался снова попадать в такую простую ловушку. Он, может, и был голодным, но не настолько глупым, чтобы повторять эту ошибку.

В этот момент от двери донесся еще один голос.

― Что за задержка, Альфред?

― Юный мастер Джейсон, кажется, не хочет спускаться к завтраку.

Последовала короткая пауза.

― Он прячется под кроватью?

Первый голос не ответил, но Джейсон подумал: человек, наверное, кивнул.

― Джейсон, ― вздохнул второй, ― может быть, ты боишься, но никто не причинит тебе вреда.

Вот это точно было сплошным враньем, и Джейсон чуть было не сказал это вслух, только в последний момент сообразив, что, возможно, умнее будет промолчать.

― Послушай, я знаю, что прошлое место, где Бэтмен тебя оставил, оказалось не таким хорошим... ― Преуменьшение, подумал Джейсон. ― Но мы правда хотим тебе помочь.

На этот раз Джейсон не смог удержать рот на замке.

― Тогда зачем меня усыпили?

― Бэтмену пришлось остановиться на базе, прежде чем везти тебя сюда. Он не хотел, чтобы ты ее видел.

В желудке у Джейсона снова заурчало, и он подумал было сдаться, вылезти из-под кровати, но... нет, вначале он должен был убедиться.

― Где я? ― спросил он.

― В гостевой спальне Уэйн-манора, ― ответил новый голос.

― Уэйн? То есть тот странный богатей?

Сразу после этого Джейсон подумал, что говорить грубости про этого парня при его слугах было не лучшей идеей. Он расслабился, только услышав в ответ один легкий смешок.

― Да, «тот богатей». Теперь ты вылезешь?

Вероятность сценария с охотой в ближайшем лесу постепенно сменялась другими неприятными вариантами, но Джейсон решил игнорировать то, о чем сейчас не хотелось думать.

Вместо этого он спросил:

― Завтраком же не я буду, так?

На этот раз ответил первый голос.

― Мастер Джейсон, ― сухо сказал он, ― с большой вероятностью на вкус вы окажетесь отвратительным. Так что, я полагаю, мы обойдемся более традиционными блюдами.

Сдавшись, Джейсон вылез из-под кровати. Почему бы не поесть, если уж предлагают. Побег он сможет спланировать и позже.


	2. Завтраки и дворецкие

Джейсон поднялся на ноги и, с подозрением прищурившись, посмотрел на двух мужчин.

Один из них — вероятно, первый, — был седым и одевался как герой какого-то старого фильма. Уголки его рта были приподняты в легкой улыбке. Не то чтобы он выглядел хрупким, но Джейсон мог бы с ним справиться, если понадобится.

Второй мужчина? Другая история. Он был крупным: высоким и широкоплечим, и довольно молодым — ему, наверное, было не больше тридцати пяти. Больше всего шансов у Джейсона было бы, если бы он незаметно подкрался к нему.

Он осознал, что младший что-то говорит.

— Мне жаль, что тебя усыпили, но, раз ты уже здесь, то можешь воспользоваться моментом. Например, спуститься с нами позавтракать.

Джейсон осторожно кивнул:

— Ладно.

Мужчина не то чтобы улыбнулся, но его вид точно стал не таким суровым. Он провел Джейсона к дверям и дальше, по ярко освещенному коридору, намеком обозначая прикосновение.

Джейсон старался не паниковать.

Казалось, ни один из мужчин не желал начинать разговор, но тишина душила, и Джейсон заговорил:

— Так, ну, кто вы?

Мужчина за его спиной слегка напрягся и обменялся взглядами со стариком.

— Извини, — осторожно сказал он. — Полагаю, я забыл о манерах... Я Брюс Уэйн, а это Альфред Пенниуорт.

Во рту у Джейсона пересохло.

— Ты — богатей?

Черт. Черт.

Мужчина издал тихий смешок.

— Да, это я.

Джейсон почувствовал, как розовеют кончики его ушей. Он смутился и не мог даже думать о том, какие будут последствия за грубости, высказанные этому парню в лицо.

Они прошли несколько лестничных пролетов, прежде чем оказались в маленькой столовой, где уже было накрыто на двоих.

— Почему бы вам обоим не присесть? — спросил мистер Пенниуорт, указывая на стол. — Я подам завтрак.

Джейсон настороженно разглядывал стол. Сесть за него без малейшего сопротивления точно означало бы собственноручно захлопнуть за собой ловушку.

Кажется, мистер Уэйн заметил его неуверенность. Он обошел стол, сел на противоположной стороне и потянулся к газете, уже разложенной перед ним. Как только глаза мистера Уэйна скрылись за бумагой, Джейсон скользнул на стул. Он старался не ерзать и не шуметь, тайно и иррационально надеясь: мистер Уэйн просто забудет о том, что он здесь.

Терпение Джейсона как раз подходило к концу — он больше не мог сидеть неподвижно, потому что каждая клеточка в его теле кричала: «беги», — когда вернулся мистер Пенниуорт, несущий огромный поднос с едой и полный кофейник.

У Джейсона потекли слюнки, стоило ему почувствовать запах. Он не ел хорошей свежей домашней еды с тех пор...

Мистер Пенниуорт опустил поднос и начал раскладывать еду. Джейсон смотрел, как на его тарелку опускаются бекон и яйца, картофельные оладьи и тосты, фрукты и булочки, и сдерживался только потому, что мистер Пенниуорт все еще был на его пути.

— Спасибо, Альфред, — сказал мистер Уэйн.

Мистер Пенниуорт склонил голову и отступил.

Джейсон, наверное, набросился бы на еду, послав все предосторожности к черту, если бы мистер Уэйн не опустил газету, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Он замер, как олень в свете фар. От одного запаха еды он забыл обо всех опасениях, но от взгляда мистера Уэйна они навалились на него с новой силой. Джейсон сглотнул, удивленно раздумывая, не успел ли он каким-то образом все испортить. Ему казалось, что он ступает по тонкому льду, и за любой неверный шаг мистер Уэйн может спустить на него собак — в прямом или в переносном смысле.

Посмотрев на него секунду, мистер Уэйн нахмурился.

— Разве ты не голоден? — спросил он.

Джейсон вздрогнул. Мистер Уэйн недоуменно моргнул, но после, кажется, понял его беспокойство и указал на еду:

— Попробуй. Никто не собирается снова тебя усыплять.

Осторожным и неуверенным движением Джейсон подцепил краешек тоста. Мистер Уэйн не шевельнул и пальцем, чтобы остановить его, и он запихнул кусочек в рот, быстро прожевал и проглотил его, не теряя времени, чтобы почувствовать вкус. Он посмотрел на мистера Уэйна, но тот все еще не двигался.

Пользуясь шансом, Джейсон стянул еще кусочек тоста, по-прежнему не отводя от мистера Уэйна настороженного взгляда. После третьего он, впрочем, уверился, что в ближайшее время мистер Уэйн не станет его останавливать, и углубился в изучение другой еды.

Спустя еще минуту наблюдения мистер Уэйн заметил:

— Тебе станет нехорошо, если ты не перестанешь спешить.

Джейсон на секунду застыл, но дальнейших упреков не последовало, и он продолжил есть, теперь немного медленнее. Мистер Уэйн, кажется, остался доволен — он расслабился и сделал глоток кофе.

Они сохраняли относительно комфортную тишину, пока Джейсон упорно расправлялся с едой на своей тарелке. Когда он достаточно замедлился, чтобы почувствовать ее вкус, он понял, что все, лежащее перед ним, было восхитительным. Конечно, стандарты у него были невысокие, но он все еще мог отдать должное хорошей еде. 

Джейсон решил, что теперь лишние калории стоят любых возможных последствий, и собрался было попросить добавки, но мистер Уэйн прочистил горло сразу после того, как он подобрал со своей тарелки последний кусочек.

Он опустил вилку, подумав, что сейчас услышит что-то важное.

— Джейсон, мы должны обсудить условия.

Он чуть не сорвался с места в тот же момент. Он с самого начала знал, на какой из воображаемых сценариев это больше всего похоже.

— Я не буду с тобой спать, — прямо сказал Джейсон, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. — Но на Аллее желающих достаточно, если поискать.

Честное слово, Уэйн застыл, будто его застали врасплох.

— Это не... Ты думаешь, ты здесь поэтому?

Джейсон был готов обидеться на то, как его ум недооценивают.

— А почему еще? — спросил он.

Мистер Уэйн поднял руку к лицу, на мгновение прикрывая ею глаза, а потом опустил ладонь на стол — так, чтобы ее было видно.

— Джейсон... ты здесь, потому что тебе нужна крыша над головой. Я дам ее тебе на любой срок. Других причин нет.

Он не расслаблялся, все еще не веря.

— И все?

— И все.

У Джейсона не было привычки полагаться на чьи-то слова, но он признавал, что мистер Уэйн, возможно, говорит правду. По крайней мере то, что будет правдой в ближайшем будущем. Хотя он, конечно, лучше многих знал, что просто так ничего не бывает. Джейсон был уверен, что вскоре за все это придется расплатиться.

Но сейчас он просто хотел еще одну порцию бекона.


	3. Вопросы и открытия

После того как Джейсон задал самый неловкий и очевидный вопрос, дела пошли на лад. Стало легче.

Джейсон чувствовал себя достаточно спокойно для того, чтобы продолжать есть, пока сама мысль о следующем кусочке не начала вызывать тошноту. Он должен был постараться съесть больше — неясно, когда ему снова представится возможность поесть, — но он просто... не мог. Это казалось чем-то неправильным. Джейсон не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был сытым, по-настоящему сытым, а теперь он отказывался от еды. Это было так по-дурацки.

Но увы, пропялившись целых три минуты на последний кусочек тоста, Джейсон вынужден был признать поражение. Он просто не мог больше есть. Джейсон отодвинул тарелку на несколько миллиметров от себя и поднялся, показывая, что закончил. Мистер Уэйн, по каким-то странным причинам съевший только половину своей порции, поднялся следом за ним.

— Сегодня у меня встреча, которую я не смог перенести, так что ты останешься один на один с Альфредом, — сказал он. — Тебе это подходит?

Джейсон чуть было не прослушал вопрос, удивившись тому, что мистер Уэйн готов выпустить из вида бродяжку, которого Бэтмен притащил к нему посреди ночи. И... С каких пор кого-то из взрослых интересует, чего он хочет? 

Он слишком растерялся, чтобы сказать что-то кроме неразборчивого:

— Ага.

Уголок губ мистера Уэйна слегка приподнялся.

— Альфред будет весьма занят, но ты, я полагаю, сможешь о себе позаботиться.

Джейсон кивнул, широко распахнув глаза. «Он оставляет меня одного в своем огромном, безумно богатом доме? — подумал он. — Так просто?»

Полуулыбка мистера Уэйна превратилась в полноценную усмешку.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

Мистер Уэйн зажал газету под мышкой и обошел стол. Он протянул руку — так, будто собирался потрепать Джейсона по волосам, — но вовремя передумал, открыл дверь и остановился на середине шага.

— Я вернусь к четырем. Тогда мы сможем поговорить.

С этими он вышел, оставляя Джейсона в одиночестве, которое, впрочем, не продлилось долго: прошло, наверное, секунд пятнадцать, прежде чем мистер Пенниуорт появился в комнате и начал собирать со стола посуду. Казалось, только что было пусто, а потом он просто... оказался здесь. "Он, наверное, какой-то ниндзя",— решил Джейсон.

Через секунду мистер Пенниуорт сказал:

— Я полагаю, мастер Брюс позволил бы вам осмотреть весь дом, но я бы рекомендовал не заглядывать в запертые комнаты. Обед будет накрыт в полдень.

Он исчез вместе с собранной посудой, не дожидаясь ответа, и Джейсон посмотрел на висящие над столом часы. Те показывали начало девятого. Это означало, что у него целых четыре часа до того, как появится хоть какое-то занятие. Он придет к обеду. Не имеет значения, сколько он только что съел, он ни за что не откажется от еще одного перекуса. В крайнем случае, еду можно будет припрятать.

А после обеда, ну, у него будет еще четыре часа до того, как мистер Уэйн вернется и начнет выяснять, чего он хочет.

*******

Джейсон провел первые три часа, изучая мэнор — всегда полезно подготовиться заранее. К тому же ему действительно нужно было растрясти все то, что он съел: первые двадцать минут он с боем удерживал еду в желудке.

Насколько он понимал, в мэноре было четыре этажа, чердак и винный погреб — хотя на чердак он не поднимался, а винный погреб вполне мог оказаться бомбоубежищем. У богатых людей бывают такие странности.

На первом этаже было две кухни — одна, большая и роскошная, и другая, поменьше, которую занимал мистер Пенниуорт, — и несколько пустых залов. Наверное, они предназначались для танцев или чего-то такого. В одном была стеклянная стена, за которой располагалась забетонированная площадка с бассейном, в другом — парадные двери, и Джейсон почувствовал себя увереннее, узнав, где находится хотя бы пара выходов, даже несмотря на то, что сбегать через один из них было бы слишком очевидно. Он обнаружил пару закрытых дверей, но обещанный обед стоил того, чтобы пока не нарушать распоряжения мистера Пенниуорта.

На первом этаже были еще гимнастический зал, огромная столовая, гостиная и что-то похожее на домашний кинотеатр, но самым интересным местом — по крайней мере, для Джейсона — была библиотека.

Когда Джейсон был ребенком, он от случая к случаю смотрел фильмы с Сандрой, маленькой девочкой, жившей в квартире над той, которую делили они с мамой. Сандра обожала все, связанное с принцессами, поэтому в конечном итоге они пересмотрели кучу диснеевских фильмов. Он никогда не признался бы в этом, но его любимым был «Красавица и Чудовище» — та сцена, в которой Чудовище отдал Белль библиотеку. Джейсон всегда считал, что ей стоило выйти за Чудовище замуж прямо там и тогда. Он думал, что на ее месте так бы и поступил, хотя тогда едва научился читать.

Библиотека мэнора не была точно такой же, как библиотека из мультика, но была к ней чертовски близка. Наверное, в ней было больше книг, чем в библиотеках половины городских школ, вместе взятых, и все они выглядели старинными и изысканными. Джейсон потратил в библиотеке целый час из отведенного на исследования времени и потратил бы больше, если бы мистер Пенниуорт не зашел с уборкой.

Сбежав от внимательного взгляда местного ниндзя, Джейсон направился на второй этаж. Там он обнаружил несколько почти нормальных комнат с диванами и телевизорами, несколько кабинетов и ряд пустующих гостевых комнат. На третьем этаже было почти то же самое, и, к его удивлению, еще одна библиотека.

Эта, намного меньшая, была заполнена потертыми книгами в бумажных обложках, будто в противовес точно подобранным жестким корешкам, оставшимся на первом этаже. Джейсон читал многие из этих книг, но большинство все еще казались ему незнакомыми. Из любопытства он снял одну — потрепанный экземпляр «Убить пересмешника» — с полки и прочитал надпись на внутренней стороне обложки.

«Брюсу: возможно, ты еще мал для этой книги, но она одна из моих любимых. С любовью, мама».

Джейсон поставил книгу на место, чувствуя, будто нарушил что-то — но он не знал, что. Этого чувства хватило, чтобы он выскользнул из комнаты, что, возможно, было и к лучшему: время, отведенное на исследование, подходило к концу.

На четвертом этаже было много спален, и только здесь некоторые были заперты. Среди открытых была та спальня, в которой Джейсон проснулся этим утром.

Он посмотрел на чердачные люки и решил, что они потребуют слишком много работы. Вместо этого он решил изучить окрестности.

Исходя из того, что он видел в окнах, и прочих своих открытий, Джейсон заключил, что здание образует одну большую «U» вокруг внутреннего дворика с бассейном. За ним был сад, еще дальше — несколько лужаек, а вдалеке он различал каменные надгробия частного кладбища. Все остальное заполнял лес.

Передняя сторона дома — основание «U» — смотрела на длинную дорогу, петлей подходящую прямо к парадной двери. С четвертого этажа Джейсон разглядел ворота и что-то, похожее на гараж.

Самой заметной деталью пейзажа с этой стороны был большой дуб, растущий в середине заросшей зеленой травой петли — к его ветвям почему-то крепились качели из шины, и Джейсону очень, очень хотелось их опробовать. Но он не хотел нарушать хрупкий мир, которым наслаждался в мэноре, поэтому вместо этого направился к маленькой кухне.

До обещанного обеда все еще оставалось чуть меньше часа, но Джейсон правда не знал, чем еще заняться после изучения мэнора. Подождать на кухне казалось таким же хорошим вариантом, как и любой другой выбор.

Но кухня, конечно, означала компанию мистера Пенниуорта, а Джейсон пока не знал, что о нем думать.

Мистер Пенниуорт помешивал что-то в стоящей на плите кастрюле, когда Джейсон зашел на кухню, но все равно нашел секунду, чтобы его осмотреть.

Через мгновение он спросил:

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь, мастер Джейсон? Обед будет через час, но если вы хотите пить... — мистер Пенниуорт запнулся, видимо, почувствовав странный взгляд Джейсона. — Все в порядке?

Джейсон шаркнул ногой.

— Можно я, ну, помогу с обедом?

Спросить об этом казалось правильным. Мама любила, когда он предлагал помощь по кухне. Она улыбалась, называла его маленьким шеф-поваром, и вместе они справлялись с готовкой быстрее.

Теперь пришла очередь Джейсона выдержать странный взгляд. Мистер Пенниуорт, видимо, не был готов к предложению, но через секунду улыбнулся.

— В этом нет необходимости, но я не возражаю. Можете почистить картошку?

Джейсон энергично закивал. Может, он не особо умел готовить, но почистить картошку он мог в лучшем виде. Мистер Пенниуорт указал деревянной ложкой на полный картофелин дуршлаг возле раковины.

— На самом деле, эти предназначаются на ужин, но начать вполне можно с них.

— И что вы из них сделаете? — спросил Джейсон, на секунду забыв об осторожности.

— Картофель по-деревенски с панированной тилапией под соусом с шалфеем, — ответил мистер Пенниуорт, доставая из верхнего кармана нож для картофеля и протягивая его Джейсону.

Честно говоря, Джейсон понятия не имел о том, что все это такое. Он был почти уверен, что тилапия — это какая-то рыба, но в остальном он не мог даже предполагать.

— А. Круто, — сказал он, не зная, как еще отреагировать.

Он потянулся к первой картофелине.

— К обеду будут томатный суп и жареный сыр, — добавил мистер Пенниуорт.

— Круто, — повторил Джейсон, на этот раз с большим чувством. Томатный суп ему нравился.

— Именно, мастер Джейсон. Я не был уверен насчет ваших вкусов, поэтому отдал предпочтение базовому меню.

Мысль о том, что мистер Пенниуорт учитывал его вкусы, так ошарашила Джейсона, что он не смог даже задуматься, кто вообще считает дорогую рыбу и какой-то безумный травяной соус «базовым меню». Он покраснел:

— Я все ем. Серьезно, — и перехватил картофелину поудобнее.

Как Джейсону показалось, выражение лица мистера Пенниуорта сделалось чуть мягче, хотя он и не мог в точности сказать, что именно изменилось.

— Уверен, у вас есть любимые блюда.

Джейсон сосредоточенно вычистил сложный участок картофелины, прежде чем ответить. Он не хотел переступать какую-то невидимую черту или выдавать слишком многое, не говоря уж о том, что в подробном рассказе не было смысла: он не думал, что кто-то планирует надолго оставлять его здесь.

— Я люблю хот-доги и канадскую пиццу с беконом, — наконец сказал он.

— Это все? — мягко уточнил мистер Пенниуорт.

Джейсон закончил с первой картофелиной и потянулся ко второй, раздумывая, как ответить.

— Когда я был маленьким, мама часто готовила спагетти, только вместо фрикаделек клала кусочки сосисок, потому что так было быстрее, — Джейсон поднял взгляд на мистера Пенниуорта, — Мне нравилось, потому что вкус у них был намного ярче.

Мистер Пенниуорт глубокомысленно кивнул:

— Думаю, это можно устроить.

Джейсон перевел взгляд обратно на картофелины, не в силах понять, почему мистер Пенниуорт ведет себя так, будто уверен: он пробудет в этом доме достаточно долго, чтобы имело смысл «устраивать» определенные блюда.

Еще две картофелины спустя Джейсон набрался смелости спросить об этом:

— Мистер Пенниуорт...

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня по имени.

«Странно, — подумал Джейсон. — Но ладно».

— Сколько я здесь пробуду?

Альфред сделал паузу.

— Столько, сколько захотите, юный сэр.

Это удивило. Даже если Джейсон позволил себе засомневаться в том, что мистер Уэйн собирается сделать что-то дурное, он все еще полагал, что до звонка в социальную службу оставалось день или два. Джейсон не знал, что за услугу мистер Уэйн задолжал Бэтмену, но сомневался в том, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы такой богач позволил уличному оборванцу долго оставаться в своем доме.

Ну, до того, как Джейсон решил дать мистеру Уэйну шанс, он планировал уйти до того, как тот вернется домой.

— Он не собирается звонить в социальную службу? — спросил Джейсон, протягивая руку за следующей картофелиной.

— Боюсь, готэмские социальные службы сейчас не пользуются особым доверием мастера Брюса. Были случаи, когда они отсылали потенциально проблемных детей в тюремные центры, не давая им шанса.

Джейсон с удивлением подумал: как мистер Уэйн мог получить личный опыт общения с готэмской социальной службой?

— Что если... — он сглотнул и, хотя ему оставалось совсем немного, опустил картофелину, которую держал, на стол. Он должен был узнать. — Что если я не хочу оставаться?

Альфред, кажется, на мгновение задумался, заставив Джейсона слегка запаниковать и подумать: что, если ему не позволят покинуть дом?

— Не думаю, — Альфред говорил медленно, будто пытаясь успокоить испуганное животное, — что мастер Брюс одобрит ваше возвращение к самостоятельной жизни на улицах. Впрочем, если вы не пожелаете задержаться в этом доме, он поищет другие варианты. Однако я должен посоветовать вам остаться здесь хотя бы ненадолго, — он посмотрел Джейсону в глаза. — Поиск других вариантов потребует времени, и в ваших интересах не торопить события.

Джейсон кивнул, довольный тем, что, по крайней мере, не совсем заперт здесь. Он продолжил чистить картошку, теперь еще сосредоточеннее.

Мистер Уэйн мог не планировать звонка в социальную службу, но показать свою полезность не помешает. Чем больше пользы мистеру Уэйну принесет его пребывание здесь, тем больше вероятность, что Джейсону не придется сбегать от еще одного социального работника, чтобы выпутаться из этой истории.


	4. Обеды и прачечные

Обед был отличным — томатный суп Альфреда был намного вкуснее «Кэмпбелла», — но после Джейсон обнаружил, что не слишком понимает, что делать дальше. Он откладывал решение на неопределенное послеобеденное время и теперь понял, что с планом придется поторопиться. До возвращения мистера Уэйна оставалось меньше четырех часов, а он так и не понял, что хочет делать.

Сбежать сейчас и избежать всего? Он вернется к тому, что имел вчера, но это будет небольшой потерей. В конце концов, он дважды поел как следует.

Джейсон был уверен, что никто не станет его искать после того, как он выйдет за ворота. Уэйн, возможно, думал, что оказывает какую-то услугу, но он сомневался, что Бэтмен озаботился тем, чтобы не забыть его имя сразу после того, как Джейсон представился.

К тому же он не знал дороги отсюда до Готэма и не хотел искать ее ночью.

Джейсон не сомневался, что его маленький тайник уже или присвоили, или просто обнесли, пока он не мог его защитить. Что означало: ему придется начинать сначала. Он мог бы забрать что-нибудь из мэнора, чтобы потом продать, но это, вероятно, спровоцирует погоню. Джейсон мог сбежать от копов, но у людей вроде Уэйна, возможно, были средства подейственнее полиции Готэма.

Он мог остаться еще на одну ночь. Если Уэйн действительно не собирался вызывать социальных работников, несколько лишних часов не повредят. Он сможет как следует выспаться, принять душ и завтра ускользнуть сразу после того, как Уэйн уедет. Тогда он будет полон сил и получит целый день, чтобы вернуться на знакомую территорию.

«Я могу остаться подольше, — сказала маленькая его часть. — Было бы здорово снова есть и спать регулярно, и Альфред не выглядит таким уж плохим». Джейсон отбросил эти мысли — глупые мысли Джейсона четырехмесячной давности, который позволил маме уговорить себя не тащить ее в больницу, когда она в этом нуждалась. Который без сомнений пошел с социальным работником. Это были мысли Джейсона, который доверял людям, не стоящим доверия.

Джейсон больше не был глупым. Он не позволит себе быть. Он останется еще на одну ночь, а потом, утром, уйдет. Он больше никому не даст шанса ударить в спину.

*******

Джейсон надолго застрял под душем в той ванной, которая соединялась с комнатой, где он проснулся, — как только он не заметил ее раньше?

По правде говоря, он собирался принять душ быстро, но, оказавшись под льющейся водой, растаял — или вроде того — и не нашел в себе сил прекратить это. Он устал и так давно не принимал настоящего душа.

Тот случай две недели назад, когда он пробрался в спортивную раздевалку, определенно не считался.

Джейсон оставался в душе, пока у него не начали подгибаться колени. Решив, что он предпочтет не захлебнуться случайно в душе у какого-то богатея, Джейсон вылез. Возле раковины лежало большое пушистое полотенце, и Джейсон завернулся в него. Вначале он думал устроиться на опущенной крышке унитаза, но ванная все еще была заполнена паром, а мысль о том, чтобы, уснув, разбить голову о плитку, вдохновляла его не больше предыдущей.

Он поднял с пола свою одежду и вывалился обратно в комнату. Он бы предпочел не надевать грязные вещи, но других у него не было, поэтому Джейсон бросил на кровать штаны и принялся натягивать футболку. В этот момент он заметил две вещи — кровать была заправлена, а возле подушки лежала небольшая стопка сложенной одежды.

Джейсон почти не колебался перед тем, как потянулся к одежде — ведь логично было предположить, что это Альфред принес ее сюда. И пусть думать о том, что кто-то заходил в комнату и убирал ее, пока он сам мылся, было странно, Джейсон очень, очень не хотел снова надевать свои грязные вещи.

Одеждой оказались футболка с эмблемой «Готэмских Рыцарей», которая была ему великовата, трусы и довольно подходящие спортивные штаны. Трусы казались накрахмаленными, как любая новая одежда, но штаны были поношенными, а по футболке было бы видно, что раньше она принадлежала кому-то еще, даже не будь она слишком большой для него.

Джейсон задумался, где Альфред достал подходящую ему одежду, с учетом того, что его привезли около четырех или пяти утра, а Альфред не покидал мэнор с завтрака — в этом Джейсон был уверен, поскольку Альфред продолжал мелькать тут и там, пока он изучал здание.

Секунду Джейсон колебался насчет того, что делать с грязной одеждой. Он не хотел потерять ее след, раз уж вещи понадобятся ему завтра утром. После коротких раздумий он сложил их и осторожно подсунул под гардероб — там было достаточно пыльно, и Джейсон подумал, что хотя бы в течение дня его вещи не тронут.

Кстати, об одежде: он должен был выяснить, куда делись толстовка и обувь.

Он вышел в коридор, оставляя босыми ногами легкие влажные отпечатки на деревянном полу.

— Альфред? — позвал он, заглядывая в приоткрытые двери одной из тех спален, что раньше были закрыты.

Джейсон мельком увидел цирковой плакат на стене, прежде чем Альфред появился в коридоре и мягко закрыл за собой дверь.

— Что я могу для вас сделать, мастер Джейсон?

Джейсон наморщил нос, сбиваясь с мысли:

— Можете меня так не называть? Это глупо.

Альфред на секунду показался слегка обескураженным, но быстро опомнился:

— Я обращаюсь так ко всем, — объяснил он. — Мастер Ричард поначалу тоже считал это странным, но со временем он привык.

Если бы Джейсон не устал так сильно, он бы спросил, что это за «мастер Ричард», но вместо этого он сказал:

— Все еще глупо.

Альфред тепло ему улыбнулся.

— Возможно, но это подобающее обращение.

Джейсон нахмурился, чувствуя, будто проиграл в споре — хотя это и не было похоже ни на один спор из тех, что он видел.

— А теперь, — продолжил Альфред, — что вы собирались спросить?

Мысли Джейсона вернулись к прежнему направлению.

— Да, да, я... Я хотел узнать, куда делась моя толстовка. И обувь.

— Я полагаю, толстовка все еще сушится, — ответил Альфред, — а обувь убрана в стенной шкаф в вашей комнате.

— О, — сказал Джейсон, растерявшись от того, с какой простотой Альфред назвал Комнату «его комнатой».

— Кстати об этом. Ваши вещи следует постирать, пока они вам не нужны. Вы оставили одежду в своей комнате?

Джейсон не совсем понимал, почему именно это заставило его запаниковать — но он запаниковал. «Я не хочу отдавать вещи, — мелькнуло у него в голове. — Я могу лишиться их навсегда. Я не знаю, где мне искать их завтра».

— Я... Я думаю, они не настолько грязные?

Альфред посмотрел на него озадаченно.

— Разве вы не предпочтете стираные вещи?

Во рту у Джейсона было слишком сухо. Он не знал, что сказать в ответ. Он просто хотел, чтобы его вещи оставили в покое.

— Я... Не знаю, смогу ли... Я просто не хочу потерять... Потерять их след, — выдавил он.

Альфред нахмурился, все еще глядя на Джейсона с недоумением.

— Смею заверить, вещи, за которые я отвечаю, не теряются.

Джейсон опустил взгляд, готовясь к отказу.

— Вы предпочтете проследить, как я стираю вашу одежду?

Джейсон моргнул. Что?

— Что?

— Я полагаю... Если вы опасаетесь, что ваши вещи потеряются в таком большом доме, информация о местонахождении прачечной может помочь вам успокоиться.

Джейсон закусил губу. Конечно, это риск, но чистая одежда того стоит. Следующий шанс постирать вещи может выпасть только месяцы спустя.

Джейсон кивнул:

— Ладно.

Альфред улыбнулся.

— Почему бы вам не сходить за одеждой? Тогда я смогу показать вам прачечную.

Джейсон отступил, радуясь, что тот не последовал за ним в комнату. Почему-то ему не хотелось, чтобы Альфред узнал, что он прятал одежду, — как будто это было предательством его доверия.

«Хватит глупостей, — одернул себя Джейсон. — Я не доверяю ему, он не доверяет мне, так что я ничего не предаю».

Вооружившись этим утверждением, Джейсон сгреб грязную одежду и вернулся в коридор. Альфред поднял бровь, заметив пыль, покрывающую одежду, но ничего не сказал.

Он провел Джейсона на первый этаж, к комнате, которую Джейсон пропустил во время исследований, — она оказалась довольно простой, почти такой, какую можно найти в нормальном доме: по полу было расставлено несколько бельевых корзин, в шкафу стояли средство для стирки и кондиционер для белья. Большие стиральная и сушильная машины высились возле одной из стен, а над ними тянулась веревка, на которой висел свитер.

Альфред открыл сушильную машину, выложил кипу высушенных вещей в ближайшую бельевую корзину, а затем потянулся к стиральной машине, одновременно забирая у Джейсона его грязную одежду. Пока он делал это, Джейсон осмотрел свежевысушенное белье и заметил знакомый красный проблеск.

Джейсон разворошил кучу белья, вытаскивая свою толстовку, и издал неразборчивый радостный звук. Толстовка была теплой, и Джейсон мгновенно вспомнил, как впервые достал ее из сушилки в прачечной, а мама, смеясь, назвала его поглотителем тепла.

Толстовка, которая раньше была близка к тому, чтобы перестать на него налезать, теперь была велика как минимум на размер и попросту висела на нем. Умом Джейсон понимал, что это плохо — это означало, что он теряет вес, — но не мог перестать радоваться тому, что по-прежнему может носить ее. Даже спустя месяцы бродяжничества она все еще казалась кусочком дома — одна из немногих вещей, которые Джейсон сумел сохранить.

Альфред прочистил горло, и Джейсон обернулся к нему, зевая — тепло толстовки вернуло ощущение сонливости.

Альфред довольно посмотрел на него.

— Поскольку для стирки потребуется время, вы, возможно, пожелаете поспать перед ужином? — сказал он, разворачивая Джейсона к выходу.

— Лады, — сказал Джейсон, снова зевая.

На верхней ступеньке лестницы он запнулся. Он хотел сказать, что уже слишком взрослый для тихого часа, но мысль о кровати была слишком соблазнительной.

— Скажешь мне, когда все будет готово? — он посмотрел на Альфреда.

Тот опять улыбнулся:

— Разумеется.

Джейсон улыбнулся в ответ и повернул к выходу.


	5. Дистрессы и обсуждения

Джейсон проснулся от стука в дверь спальни.

Секунду он паниковал, не в силах вспомнить, где он, но затем услышал голос Альфреда.

— Мастер Джейсон, ваша одежда закончила сушиться.

Джейсон чуть было не упал, торопясь встать с кровати и добраться до двери, — он распахнул ее так быстро, что заболело плечо.

Когда Джейсон восстановил равновесие, Альфред посмотрел на него, приподняв одну бровь.

— Вы хорошо спали? — спросил он.

Джейсон кивнул. Он чувствовал себя намного лучше.

— Ты сказал, что моя одежда готова?

Альфред протянул ему стопку сложенной одежды, и в первый момент Джейсон даже не понял, что это его вещи. Он, похоже, забыл, что джинсы должны были быть синими.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джейсон. Он был рад получить обратно то, что принадлежало ему.

Джейсон остановился в дверном проеме. Он был не совсем уверен, что делать дальше. Альфред отступил на шаг.

— Завтра мы можем найти для вас еще одежду.

— Точно. Да, — сказал Джейсон. — Завтра.

Он кивнул, на этот раз с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом. Ему было неприятно лгать, но он совсем не хотел, чтобы Альфред понял: он не намерен оставаться до завтра.

Альфред бросил на него озадаченный взгляд.

— Мастер Брюс вернется в течение часа, — сказал он. — И через час после этого будет накрыт ужин.

Альфред направился вниз по коридору — вероятно, собираясь вернуться к обычной работе ниндзя-дворецкого, которую выполнял, когда в доме не было случайных уличных бродяжек.

Преодолев чувство вины, узлом связавшее его язык, Джейсон крикнул ему в спину:

— Спасибо, Альфред!

— Я всегда рад помочь, мастер Джейсон, — ответил Альфред с гораздо более подходящей громкостью.

Джейсон отступил в свою... в Комнату. Какое-то время он провел, шатаясь по ней из стороны в сторону. Он надел собственную одежду — просто на случай, если ему придется бежать сразу после встречи. Джейсон совершенно не имел понятия, что мистер Уэйн собирается сказать.

Джейсон не видел смысла ни в одном поступке этого человека. По своему опыту, он делил всех взрослых, кроме мамы, на три категории. Они были либо милыми и не лезущими не в свое дело — как Альфред или тот библиотекарь из городской библиотеки Готэма, который разрешал ему спать в одном из читальных залов, — либо тупыми. Либо мерзкими. Ну и, технически, был четвертый вариант: тупые и мерзкие. Социальные работники попадали в эту категорию.

Проблема состояла в том, что мистер Уэйн не вписывался ни в одну из категорий. По просьбе готэмского бэт-энтузиаста он впустил Джейсона в свой дом, и этим не был похож на того, кто не лезет не в свое дело — но и мерзким он тоже не был. Джейсон полагал, что мистер Уэйн может быть тупым — таблоиды, похоже, были убеждены именно в этом, — но и с этим что-то не клеилось. Обычно Джейсон без труда распознавал тупых.

Джейсон обдумывал это, пока не раздался новый стук в его... в дверь. На этот раз стучали сильнее, чем это делал Альфред, и Джейсон пораженно уставился на часы, висевшие на стене.

Те показывали четыре часа и двенадцать минут.

«Черт, — подумал Джейсон. — Я должен был найти для встречи с ним место получше». Где-нибудь на первом этаже было бы намного удобнее. Проще сбежать, если мистер Уэйн зайдет слишком далеко.

Сердце частило. Джейсон пересек комнату и распахнул дверь, снова приложив слишком много силы, — резкое движение, кажется, ошарашило мистера Уэйна, потому что тот уставился на Джейсона широко распахнутыми глазами.

Джейсон открыл рот, чтобы начать разговор, но обнаружил: он понятия не имеет, что можно сказать. Наконец он прочистил горло и пробормотал:

— Ну, проходите?

Мистер Уэйн многозначительно опустил взгляд на ноги Джейсона — тот все еще стоял посреди дверного проема, удачно перекрывая проход в комнату.

Джейсон покраснел и отступил в сторону, позволяя мистеру Уэйну войти. Какое-то время они неловко стояли в нескольких шагах от двери, пока мистер Уэйн не прочистил горло, указывая на кровать:

— Можно присесть?

— Это ваш дом.

Джейсон нахмурился. Он не собирался отвечать так резко — просто не был уверен, как должны проходить подобные разговоры. На Аллее люди говорили прямо, если не пытались чего-то скрыть. Но, возможно, здесь все было иначе.

Мистер Уэйн неловко присел на кровать, не отводя взгляда от Джейсона. Он сделал глубокий вдох и начал:

— Мне кажется, мы должны прояснить некоторые вещи.

Джейсон фыркнул:

— Да ну? — и испуганно прикрыл рот рукой.

К счастью, мистер Уэйн не разозлился. Наоборот, скорее — он улыбнулся так, как будто Джейсон сказал что-то забавное.

— Послушай, Джейсон, все это... — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Я не ставлю никаких условий, хорошо? Ты можешь оставаться столько, сколько захочешь.

— Вы не вызовете социальную службу? — спросил Джейсон, ненавидя то, каким слабым стал его голос.

— Только если ты захочешь, чтобы я это сделал.

Джейсон со свистом втянул воздух.

— Не захочу, конечно.

Мистер Уэйн кивнул.

— Я не... Я не позволю тебе оставаться на улицах, но и не стану связываться с готэмской социальной службой. Есть и другие варианты.

Второй раз за сегодня кто-то упоминал «другие варианты».

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросил Джейсон.

— Если ты не хочешь оставаться здесь, есть... люди, с которыми я могу поговорить. Они могут забрать тебя из Готэма или даже из страны, если ты захочешь, и устроить тебя к хорошим опекунам.

— Нет.

Мистер Уэйн замялся:

— Нет?

— Никаких социальных служб, — повторил Джейсон. — Готэмских или каких-то еще.

— Джейсон, я не знаю, что случилось, но я обещаю, что таких социальных служб, как в Готэме, немного. В других местах все намного лучше...

— Нет, — оборвал его Джейсон, сжимая кулаки. — Я не согласен.

Секунду мистер Уэйн смотрел на него, стараясь убедиться, что его вспышка уже прошла, а затем продолжил:

— Еще я могу попытаться отследить кого-то из твоих родственников, — предложил мистер Уэйн. — Очевидно, сотрудники социальной службы не смогли никого найти, но у меня больше возможностей.

Джейсон заколебался. Мог ли он правда... Мысль о том, чтобы снова иметь семью, казалась чудесной, но...

— Мама всегда говорила, что у нее никого нет. А отец... Я не хочу иметь никаких дел с родней с его стороны.

Мистер Уэйн кивнул.

— Твой отец... Ты знаешь, где он?

— К нему я не вернусь, — выпалил Джейсон.

Никогда, даже в самый безнадежный момент, он не согласился бы искать Уиллиса.

Мистер Уэйн поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте.

— Я не думаю, что ты должен. Но социальные службы даже не попытались связаться с ним, и я подумал, что будет... полезно узнать, почему.

Джейсон моргнул. Какое мистеру Уэйну дело до его отца? Кстати, об этом...

— Какое вам дело? Это не ваша проблема.

Мистер Уэйн вздохнул.

— Я просто хочу помочь, Джейсон.

— Может... — Джейсон сглотнул. — Может, мне не нужна ваша помощь. Может, я сам могу о себе позаботиться.

Он хотел казаться сильным, напористым, но не мог встретиться взглядом с мистером Уэйном, и в результате просто казался взволнованным.

Мистер Уэйн поднялся, и Джейсон поймал себя на том, что испуганно отступает. Конечно, мистер Уэйн вел себя спокойно, но — но он был слишком крупным, чтобы не вызывать опасений. Джейсон бросил взгляд на дверь. Сколько времени понадобится, чтобы удрать?

Мистер Уэйн сдвинулся с места, и Джейсон напрягся, готовый бежать, — но мистер Уэйн просто присел на корточки, чтобы его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с лицом Джейсона.

— Я не говорю, что ты не можешь, — дипломатично заметил он. — Я говорю, что тебе не должно приходиться заботиться о себе. Это обязанность взрослых, и тебе не должно приходиться бояться их.

— Я не боюсь, — задыхаясь, прошипел Джейсон.

Он ненавидел это чувство.

— Ты боишься меня.

— Это потому что ты страшный! — закричал Джейсон, теряя последние остатки контроля.

Мистер Уэйн изумленно моргнул.

— Я не знаю, чего вы хотите, — сказал Джейсон чуть мягче. — Если бы вы, ну... сами знаете... я бы хоть понимал, что делать.

Он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы разреветься. «Не смей», — подумал он. Он не ребенок. И ни за что не позволит себе детских выходок.

— Джейсон, послушай, — сказал мистер Уэйн тем же дипломатичным тоном, теперь, правда, намного менее осторожным. — Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Я просто хочу помочь.

Джейсон всхлипнул, сдерживая слезы только отчаянным усилием воли.

— Никто никогда так просто не помогает.

Мистер Уэйн потянулся к Джейсону и взял его за руку. Он не сжимал его ладонь в своей, стараясь успокоить, как мама, но и не дергал, как работники социальной службы. Вместо этого он мягко держал ее между своими.

— Я помогу. Обещаю.

Джейсон отдернул руку — от прикосновений делалось неуютно.

— Почему бы вам не оставить меня в покое? Я был в порядке, пока не влезли вы с Бэтменом.

— Ты крал покрышки. Спал в заброшенных зданиях. Так нельзя жить.

— Я был в порядке, — настойчиво повторил Джейсон, утирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Возможно, — согласился мистер Уэйн. — Но как насчет твоего будущего?

— Что насчет моего будущего? — спросил Джейсон.

Он хотел, чтобы его голос был злым, но на самом деле тот оставался грустным. Глупые слезы.

— Как насчет школы? Как насчет работы, которую однажды понадобится найти? Ты умный парень, но даже самым умным людям трудно вырваться с улиц.

Джейсон отвел взгляд.

— Не то чтобы у меня был выбор, — пробормотал он.

Мистер Уэйн выглядел так, будто хотел спросить об этом — но, по-видимому, придумал что-то получше.

— Что, если... Мы договоримся на месяц?

— О чем договоримся?

— Об этом, — Мистер Уэйн неопределенным жестом обвел комнату. — О том, чтобы ты остался здесь.

Джейсон уставился на него. На месяц? Это правда долгое время. Даже остаться до вечера стоило больших усилий — он не выдержит месяц, без вариантов. Не говоря уж о том, что со стороны мистера Уэйна было безумием позволить ему оставаться здесь так долго.

Джейсон прочистил горло.

— Почему я должен?..

— Пусть это будет... своего рода демонстрация. Поcле которой ты сможешь делать все, что захочешь. Даже вернуться на улицы. Или я отслежу родственников твоей мамы. Или найду хороших опекунов...

— Нет, — отрезал Джейсон.

— Или даже устрою тебя в школу-интернат, — невозмутимо продолжил мистер Уэйн. — Но только после того, как ты проживешь здесь месяц, не пытаясь сбежать.

Джейсону не слишком понравились такие изменения в условиях сделки.

— Вы говорили, что я смогу уйти, когда захочу.

— Да, но не вернуться на улицы. Этого я не позволю. Но если ты останешься на месяц, после сможешь идти куда захочешь. Я даже не стану сообщать Бэтмену.

Джейсон задумался. Он планировал остаться на куда меньший срок, но, правда, какой в этом вред? Между одной ночью отдыха с разовым приемом душа и тридцатью ночами и несколькими ваннами не такая уж большая разница. А после он сможет уйти, и они все забудут об этом.

— Ладно, — ровно проговорил Джейсон, наконец справившись со слезами. — Я принимаю предложение, мистер Уэйн. Один месяц.

Он протянул руку — так ведь взрослые скрепляют сделки? — и мистер Уэйн серьезно ее пожал.

— Зови меня Брюс. Если мы собираемся прожить месяц вместе, удобнее будет отбросить формальности.

— Ладно, — сказал Джейсон. — Брюс.

Тот улыбнулся, встал и протянул к Джейсону руку — на этот раз он действительно потрепал его по волосам.

— Пойдем обрадуем Альфреда.


	6. Лосось и мечи

В следующие три дня между ними наладилось что-то вроде рутины. Утром Брюс и Джейсон неловко завтракали вместе, прежде чем Брюс уезжал на работу, и остаток дня Джейсон проводил, читая в маленькой библиотеке — он стеснялся трогать роскошные книги в большой, — или иногда помогая Альфреду готовить. Ужин был не менее неловким, чем завтрак, и после него Брюс исчезал, а Джейсон уходил в спальню с книгой или двумя. Когда они говорили — если вообще говорили, — то речь шла только о еде или о погоде.

Это был бы очень подходящий способ провести остаток месяца — не случилось бы никаких проблем, и после Джейсону пришлось бы скучать только по книгам и кровати.

Проблема состояла в том, что к третьему дню это уже сводило Джейсона с ума.

Как бы он ни любил читать, он не мог выносить постоянное сидение на месте. Природная склонность к активности вкупе с едва выработанным инстинктом «бей или беги» означали, что с каждой проведенной взаперти секундой он нервничает все сильнее.

Приближались выходные, и Джейсон понимал, что, если не выберется из мэнора, он рискует взорваться. Именно поэтому вечером, за ужином, он набрался храбрости озвучить просьбу — несмотря на то, что обременять никого не хотелось.

— Можно мне завтра выйти отсюда?

Брюс поднял взгляд от жареного лосося.

— Выйти куда?

Джейсон запнулся. Он ожидал немедленного отказа — в конце концов, прогулки не были частью сделки.

— Ну, не знаю. Просто... — он сделал неопределенный жест вилкой. — Выйти.

Брюс хмыкнул.

— Я могу отвезти тебя куда-нибудь, но ты должен иметь в виду какое-то конкретное место.

Джейсон на секунду заколебался. То, что Брюс отказывался выпускать его из дома без присмотра, имело смысл, но он ни разу не думал о том, чтобы его куда-то отвезли. В лучшем случае он ожидал разрешения обследовать территорию.

— Ну... — Джейсон крепче сжал в руке вилку, вынуждая себя говорить. — Можно я... можно мы... поедем в библиотеку? — он отвел взгляд в сторону раньше, чем Брюс мог ответить. — Я просто читал одну серию, и не закончил ее, и здесь ее нет, и если я задержусь здесь надолго...

— Джейсон, — прервал его Брюс.

Джейсон бросил на него взгляд, удивляясь и чувствуя облегчение от того, что Брюс, похоже, не злился.

— Да?

— Конечно, я отвезу тебя в библиотеку. Альфред может подобрать тебе еще одежды, пока нас не будет.

Теперь Джейсон посмотрел на него прямо.

— Правда?

— Правда, — сказал он, будто это было очевидно. 

Как будто это было самой нормальной в мире вещью — с готовностью согласиться отвезти в библиотеку на другом конце города какого-то мальчишку, подброшенного тебе на порог мстителем.

Джейсон с осторожностью рассматривал Брюса. Он просчитал все? Или в самом деле просто был на это согласен? Потому что даже мама никогда не была настолько же легка на подъем, хотя именно она приучила Джейсона к чтению. А отец. Ну.

Джейсон машинально потер плечо. Он просил отца о чем-то таком всего один раз.

С запозданием он осознал, что Брюс смотрит на него — ждет реакции?

— Спасибо, — наконец сказал Джейсон, пытаясь не кусать губы.

— Что-нибудь еще? — спросил Брюс. 

Голос у него был такой, будто он искренне пытался быть любезным. Джейсон не очень-то в это верил, но попытаться же все равно стоило?

— Можномнепокататьсянашине? — выпалил Джейсон, не успев остановить самого себя.

Он быстро отвернулся, инстинктивно готовясь к отповеди — или чему похуже. Но этого не последовало. Брюс приподнял одну бровь, смерил его взглядом и, после затянувшейся на секунду паузы, ответил: 

— Разумеется.

Джейсон шумно выдохнул. По крайней мере, казалось, что последствий у его импульсивных слов не будет. Ну, хотя бы не сейчас. Он и не думал, что будут — три дня назад между ним и Брюсом установилось подобие мира, — но заткнуть инстинкты было нелегко, даже если Джейсону казалось, что Брюс из тех людей, которые просто отклоняют просьбы, не наказывают за них. 

— Джейсон, — сказал Брюс.

Теперь его тон был более жестким.

«Ну, или нет», — подумал Джейсон.

— Ты можешь пользоваться всем, что здесь есть, — сказал Брюс.

Джейсон моргнул, не до конца понимая.

— То есть, — уточнил Брюс, — кроме вещей из запертых комнат и хрупкого кухонного оборудования. По крайней мере, не без присмотра.

Джейсон медленно кивнул.

— Ты здесь живешь, — продолжил Брюс. — Хотя бы временно. Тебе не обязательно спрашивать разрешение, чтобы что-то сделать, пока речь не идет о поездках куда бы то ни было.

— Ладно, — сказал Джейсон, мысленно дополняя местные правила.

Никто ничего не говорил, когда он брал книги в библиотеке наверху, так что это имело смысл, но Джейсон не хотел испытывать удачу.

Он собрался было вернуться к своей почти нетронутой еде, но Брюс, видимо, еще не закончил.

— Я не хочу, чтобы этот опыт был для тебя неприятным.

Джейсон прикусил нижнюю губу и подумал: «Все говорит об обратном». 

Ладно, это было несправедливо. Они позволили ему остаться в роскошном доме и есть все, что захочется. Джейсон был достаточно умным, чтобы понимать: большинство его тревог вызваны не самой ситуацией.

— Да, я знаю.

Брюс улыбнулся, слегка кривовато и искренне. От этого он как будто сделался на несколько лет моложе. И далеко не таким пугающим.

— И как насчет того, чтобы посмотреть сегодня кино? Вместе? Я был бы не против получше познакомиться с тобой, пока ты здесь. Можем открыть домашний кинотеатр. Там довольно большая коллекция фильмов.

— Ну ладно. Звучит забавно, — ответил Джейсон.

Он удивился тому, насколько искренне это было сказано. Он уже давно не смотрел фильмов, и, пусть он все еще не до конца понимал, почему Брюса заботит что-то кроме необходимого минимума, они в последние дни завтракали и ужинали вместе — хотя это могло быть просто данью удобству.

— Что бы ты хотел посмотреть? — спросил Брюс.

Джейсон бросил на него косой взгляд, пытаясь предугадать, как будет принят тот или иной ответ — но, в конце концов, он остановился на правде.

— Что-нибудь с боями на мечах? Пираты, «Три мушкетера» или что-то вроде того?

Последняя фраза походила на вопрос больше, чем Джейсон хотел бы, но недостаточно, чтобы оградить его от какой бы то ни было реакции.

К счастью, улыбка Брюса стала только шире.

— Вот это по мне. Пойдем.


	7. Библиотекари и смех

Джейсон прижался лбом к стеклу машины. Ему становилось легче от ощущения прохлады на лице и от смазанных цветов, скользящих перед расфокусированным взглядом. На саму машину он старался не обращать внимания, потому что знал: не разнервничаться при этом не получится.

Машина была намного лучше тех, в которых его возили раньше. Он даже ни разу не снимал шины с таких хороших машин — не считая бэтмобиля, конечно. Ехать в такой было немного сюрреалистично. На прошлой неделе в это же время он только ложился спать после долгой ночи, посвященной воровству покрышек и защите убежища.

Джейсону пришлось напомнить самому себе, что через три с хвостиком недели ему придется делать это снова.

— У тебя есть библиотечная карточка?

Джейсон чуть было не подпрыгнул, вспомнив, что он в машине не один. Он отодвинулся от окна и повернулся к Брюсу, мимоходом ловя в зеркале заднего видения взгляд Альфреда.

— Раньше я брал книги по маминой карточке, но потом она ее потеряла, — Джейсон не стал добавлять: «Когда начала принимать наркотики». — Так что последние пару раз я просто читал в библиотеке.

Отсутствие карточки было хорошим поводом сидеть в читальном зале весь день. Библиотекари не выгоняли тех, кто никому не мешал. Джейсон провел немало дней под защитой библиотеки, что до, что после смерти мамы — но с этим пришлось завязать, когда стало ясно, что отсыпаться безопаснее днем. По ночам библиотека не работала.

— Можем сегодня сделать тебе карточку, — сказал Брюс. — Чтобы ты мог взять книги домой.

Джейсон не был уверен в том, что кто-то из библиотекарей на самом деле оформит ему карточку — кто знает, что библиотечные правила говорят о бездомных детях, — но он все равно кивнул.

Уже через несколько минут они остановились около главного здания Городской библиотеки Готэма, и Джейсон едва не упал лицом вниз при попытке как можно быстрее выбраться из машины.

— Полегче, ребенок, — сказал Брюс, обходя машину. — Библиотека никуда не денется.

Джейсон покачал головой. Брюс просто не понимал. У него был дом, где он был в безопасности. Для Джейсона библиотека была не просто местом, где можно расслабиться и почитать все, что захочется. Библиотека была его укрытием — от отца, от улиц, от пустого взгляда мамы, принявшей очередную дозу. Даже больше: библиотека была «своей территорией», тем местом, по которому он тосковал с тех пор, как Бэтмен оставил его в школе Матушки Ганн.

Джейсон больше ни в чем не подозревал Брюса. Он хотел как лучше, держал слово и умел выбирать фильмы, но через месяц Джейсон снова будет сам по себе. Он не мог позволить себе привыкнуть к жизни вне улиц. Брюс был добрым, но доброты недостаточно, чтобы продолжать заботиться о Джейсоне после того, как оговоренный срок истечет.

Возможно, он даже захочет избавиться от Джейсона пораньше.

Джейсону было полезно побывать здесь. Даже если библиотека была одним из немногих хороших мест вне особняка Уэйнов, она напоминала о том, что внешний мир вообще существует.

К тому же Джейсону правда было интересно, сойдутся ли в конце концов Перси и Аннабет.

Когда машина уехала, Джейсон бросился к ступеням библиотеки, ненадолго останавливаясь только для того, чтобы Брюс мог нагнать его. Внутри он сразу направился в сторону секции подростковой литературы, но его оттащили назад за капюшон толстовки. Джейсон обернулся и сердито уставился на Брюса, но тот только рассмеялся:

— Сначала карточка, хорошо? А потом можешь бежать куда угодно.

Джейсон фыркнул, но неохотно последовал за Брюсом к одной из стоек. Сидевший за ней библиотекарь, рыжеволосая женщина в очках и с пучком на затылке, уткнулась носом в книгу. Джейсон бросил взгляд на обложку — это было что-то о компьютерах.

Она даже не обратила внимания на их появление.

Брюс прочистил горло, но женщина почти не отреагировала — только подняла палец. Несколько секунд спустя она вложила в книгу закладку, отодвинула ее в сторону и, медленно поднимая взгляд, спросила:

— Чем могу... Брюс? — она удивленно моргнула.

— Привет, Барбара.

— Что ты... Почему... Ты вне дома. Днем. В субботу, черт побери, — в ее голосе, слишком громком для библиотеки, звучало недоверие.

— У меня есть жизнь, Барбара.

Она обвиняюще ткнула в него пальцем:

— Ты не делал ничего, не связанного с работой, с тех пор, как Дик переехал.

— Я бывал на вечеринках.

— На благотворительных приемах. Которые ты посещаешь, чтобы выступать. По поводу работы.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Ты поможешь мне или стоит обратиться к другому библиотекарю?

Она демонстративно покачала головой.

— Что тебе нужно?

Брюс жестом указал на Джейсона, и женщина — Барбара — впервые обратила на него внимание.

— Ему нужна библиотечная карточка.

Барбара посмотрела на него поверх очков. Ей не могло быть больше двадцати пяти, но из-за этого она казалась старше.

— Я ведь тебя знаю? — наконец спросила она.

Джейсон пожал плечами и переступил с ноги на ногу. Он проводил в библиотеке достаточно времени, так что она действительно могла его запомнить. Брюс опустил руку на его плечо, и Джейсон чуть вздрогнул. Он подумал бы, что это прошло незаметно, но Брюс быстро убрал руку и виновато улыбнулся.

Снова посмотрев на Барбару, Джейсон понял, что она улыбается точно так же.

— Библиотечная карточка, значит? Сейчас.

Она исчезла под столом, а через пару секунд выпрямилась, держа в руках серо-голубую карточку и сложенную втрое брошюру, и протянула их Джейсону вместе с ручкой.

— Заполни обратную сторону, — сказала она. — И подожди немного.

Барбара оттолкнулась от стола, заставляя кресло на колесиках отъехать к картотечному шкафу, стоявшему позади. Чтобы пролистать бумаги и найти нужную, ей понадобилось не больше секунды, а затем она вернулась к столу и протянула свою добычу Джейсону.

— Распишись здесь и здесь, — она указала на две пустые линии в бланке. — Это согласие оплатить замену потерянных или поврежденных книг. Обычно за несовершеннолетних расписываются их родители, но... — она бросила взгляд на Брюса. — Думаю, сейчас я могу закрыть на это глаза. Но домашний адрес все равно понадобится.

— Пусть будет мой, — сказал Брюс.

Барбара моргнула и перевела взгляд с Брюса на Джейсона. Ей наверняка было любопытно, но задавать вопросов она не стала.

— Тогда можешь расписаться вместо опекуна, — сказала она, протягивая Брюсу ручку. — Все равно на это никто не обратит внимания.

Джейсон пододвинул к Брюсу бумагу, и тот начал заполнять указанные поля.

В это же время Барбара указала Джейсону на брошюру.

— Информация, — сказала она загадочным тоном. — А я могу внести твою информацию в базу данных. Карточку, пожалуйста?

Джейсон протянул ей заполненную карточку — Барбара махнула ею перед считывающим устройством и вернула Джейсону, переводя взгляд на экран компьютера.

— Полное имя?

Джейсон сглотнул.

— Джейсон Питер Тодд.

— Хм. Дата рождения?

Джейсон выпалил ответ без запинки.

— У тебя есть номер телефона или электронный адрес?

Он покачал головой, и Барбара хмыкнула в ответ:

— Тогда остальное я скопирую из бланка, — она улыбнулась Джейсону. — Твоя библиотечная карточка официально активирована.

— Правда? Вот так просто?

— Вот так просто. Теперь мне нужен только заполненный бланк от этого мистера Ни-о-чем-не-рассказываю-друзьям.

— Я делюсь с тобой необходимой информацией, — отозвался Брюс, протягивая Барбаре бланк.

Барбара убрала бланк в одну из папок на рабочем столе и кивнула на Джейсона.

— Нет.

— Он живет со мной всего четыре дня. Я не нашел времени тебе сказать.

— Мы виделись прошлой ночью, — она снова повысила голос.

— Фу, — пробормотал Джейсон, чувствуя необходимость напомнить, что он все еще здесь.

Барбара побледнела.

— Не в этом... Мы с Брюсом просто друзья. Он мне в отцы годится.

— Эй! — возразил Брюс. — Я не настолько стар. Староват для тебя, но не настолько.

— Твой сын всего на пару лет моложе меня.

— Это не...

— У тебя есть сын? — влез Джейсон.

Барбара посмотрела на него.

— Ты ему не сказал? — спросила она, снова обращаясь к Брюсу.

— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что совсем об этом забыл?

Барбара вздохнула.

— У меня сейчас нет на это сил. Объясняйся с похищенным откуда-то ребенком в другом месте.

— Я не похищал его.

— Это правда, — сказал Джейсон. В конце концов, должен же он был хоть заступиться за Брюса. — Он не похищал меня. Это был Бэтмен.

Барбара рассмеялась.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько это его не оправдывает.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Приятно было повидаться, Барбара. Джейсон, разве ты не хотел поискать какие-то книги?

— Ага, — кивнул Джейсон, мгновенно забывая все вопросы насчет сына Брюса и его знакомства с Барбарой. — Думаю, нам сюда.

Джейсон направился к секции с подростковой литературой, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Эй, подожди меня, — услышал он голос Брюса.

Он улыбнулся. Все было не так плохо.

*******

Альфред ухитрился подъехать почти в то же время, когда Джейсон и Брюс вышли из библиотеки, и Джейсон мысленно добавил шестое чувство к списку его способностей.

Джейсон хотел бежать к машине, но неустойчивая стопка книг, которую он удерживал одной силой воли, не дала ему этого сделать. Из-за нее каждый шаг приходилось делать с осторожностью.

Забраться в машину и ничего не уронить было бы в два раза сложнее, если бы Брюс не забрал ненадолго половину книг — впрочем, он передал их обратно Джейсону, прежде чем направился к противоположной двери.

Как только он сел, машина тронулась с места.

— Надо полагать, ваше путешествие прошло успешно? — спросил Альфред, глядя на них через зеркало заднего вида.

— Он хотел вынести всю библиотеку, — улыбнулся Брюс.

— Нет, — сказал Джейсон.

— Однако, юный сэр, все выглядит так, будто вы действительно вынесли всю библиотеку, — Альфред указал взглядом на стопку книг, занявшую середину заднего сиденья.

Джейсон покраснел.

— Брюс сказал: столько, сколько я смогу унести.

Брюс улыбнулся.

— А затем он доказал, что сможет унести на пару книг больше, чем я предполагал.

— Кажется, для того чтобы прочитать все эти книги, трех недель будет мало, — заметил Альфред.

— Я справлюсь!

— Хм.

— Половина из них все равно графические новеллы, — уступил Джейсон.

— Он всегда может попросить в библиотеке продление, если не успеет дочитать, — добавил Брюс.

Джейсон кивнул. Брюс уже заверил его, что карточку можно будет использовать дальше, куда бы он ни направился по окончании месяца. Именно поэтому Джейсон согласился ограничиться тем, что он сможет унести.

— Вы говорили с мисс Гордон, сэр?

Джейсон оторвался от книги, которую успел вытащить из стопки.

— Кто такая мисс Гордон?

— Барбара Гордон — это библиотекарь, с которой мы говорили, — пояснил Брюс.

— О, — сказал Джейсон, опуская взгляд в книгу и тут же снова поднимая голову. — Стой. Гордон это как комиссар Гордон? Коп?

Джейсон помнил, как часто его отец приходил домой, ругая комиссара Гордона и его отдел по расследованию особенно крупных преступлений. Он говорил, что они не лучше Бэтмена.

— Она его дочь.

— Ух ты, — сказал Джейсон. Это напомнило ему... — Она упомянула, что у тебя есть сын.

Альфред посмотрел на Брюса.

— Вы ему не сказали?

Брюс потер переносицу.

— Я забыл, — слабо возразил он. — Об этом не заходило речи.

Альфред вздохнул и поймал взгляд Джейсона в зеркале заднего вида.

— Мастер Ричард поступил в колледж несколько месяцев назад, — проинформировал он.

— Значит, это была его одежда? — спросил Джейсон.

Альфред кивнул.

— Нам повезло, что он предпочитал обтягивающую одежду. Он был крупнее вас, когда переехал.

— Переехал? — Джейсон посмотрел на Брюса.

— Дик потерял родителей, когда был чуть старше тебя. Я взял его под свою опеку, — мягко пояснил Брюс.

— О, — сказал Джейсон.

Теперь то, что Брюс позволил ему остаться, казалось более логичным. Он уже делал это. И, похоже, Дик остался на несколько лет, а не на несколько недель.

— Возможно, ты познакомишься с ним в следующие выходные. Он собирался приехать.

— Круто, — сказал Джейсон.

Он хотел бы знать, каким был тот ребенок, которого Брюс оставил у себя навсегда. Наверное, лучше Джейсона, но если он смог остаться навсегда... «Нет», — оборвал Джейсон самого себя. Это не имело значения. Он в любом случае уйдет в конце месяца.

Он никому не признался бы в этом — особенно самому себе, — но в этот момент семя надежды в его груди дало росток.


	8. Книги и сокращения

После поездки в библиотеку стало легче. Конечно, общение Брюса и Джейсона все еще было неловким, но просто неловким, а не напряженным. И даже неловкость пошла на убыль после того, как Джейсон, потратив добрую половину воскресного ужина на попытки объяснить, чем так увлекателен «Перси Джексон», выяснил, что Брюс читал Дику вслух «Похитителя Молний», и им обоим это нравилось, хотя Дику тогда было уже пятнадцать.

Разговор свернул на будущую киноадаптацию — они оба сомневались, что она будет хорошей, — а затем и на книги в целом, а на эту тему Джейсон всегда говорил легко и с удовольствием.

Возможно, они могли бы проговорить о «Принцессе-невесте» всю ночь, но им помешал телефонный звонок. Брюс уточнил, кто это, и вздохнул:

— Извини, Джей. Мне придется ответить.

Он быстро вышел из комнаты, убеждая своего неизвестного собеседника, что будет на месте к двенадцати, и Джейсон не знал, что поразило его больше: оборванный на середине разговор или то, что Брюс назвал его «Джеем».

Поскольку он еще не уговорил Альфреда ужинать с ними — Брюс говорил, что это безнадежное дело, но Джейсон все равно пытался, — у него была минутка, чтобы прийти в себя, пока Альфред не пришел за тарелками.

— Куда он уходит по ночам? — спросил Джейсон.

Он ни разу не видел Брюса в доме после десяти, и знал, что тот не спит, — комната, в которой Джейсон жил, была недалеко от комнаты Брюса, и держать дверь в поле зрения было несложно. Прошлой ночью Джейсон засиделся за книгой до часа ночи, но так и не заметил, чтобы Брюс заходил в свою спальню.

— Куда-то в город, мастер Джейсон, — сказал Альфред. — Общается со своими «друзьями».

С тем же успехом он мог бы показать кавычки жестом, и Джейсон вздохнул, принимая его нежелание делиться подробностями насчет ночных вылазок Брюса. В таком недоверии был смысл: Джейсон, в конце концов, жил здесь только временно.

— Спасибо за ужин, — сказал он, выходя из комнаты раньше, чем Альфред успел ответить.

Утро следующего дня было, можно сказать, полным событий. За завтраком Брюс выглядел таким вымотанным, будто совсем не спал, а Джейсон... Ну. Спроси его кто, он ни за что не признался бы, что дуется. Но он дулся.

Спустя двадцать минут напряженного молчания Брюс заметил:

— Ты все еще не носишь те вещи, которые Альфред для тебя подобрал.

Джейсон уставился на потертый рукав своей толстовки. Технически кое-что из тех вещей он надел: его носки были в стирке, так что пришлось взять одни из тех, что Альфред купил, пока они были в библиотеке. Но Брюс говорил не об этом.

Джейсон поерзал.

— Мне нравится моя одежда.

— Джейсон.

От этого командного тона Джейсону больше не хотелось подскочить и вылететь из дома, но взгляд он все равно поднял.

— Джей, — снова это сокращение. — Не стесняйся принимать помощь, пока живешь здесь. Я понимаю, ты все еще боишься, что история с тем приютом повторится, но здесь никто не причинит тебе вреда, хорошо? А этой толстовке скоро понадобится какая-то замена.  
— Мне нравится моя толстовка.

— Ее уже сложно назвать полноценным предметом одежды.

Джейсон плотнее завернулся в толстовку — как будто это могло помочь перестать бояться, что ее у него отнимут.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Эта вещь для тебя важна? — Джейсон не ответил, и он добавил: — Пожалуйста, Джей, я пытаюсь тебя понять.

— Мне ее достала мама, — пробормотал Джейсон. — Она знала, что я люблю красное, и купила ее. Новую, потому что в комиссионке красных не было.

Все это время толстовка была самой дорогой его вещью — остальное они добывали через вторые руки. Брюс кивнул так, как будто понимал его, но как это было возможно? Он мог купить себе все, что угодно.

Как будто прочитав его мысли, Брюс сказал:

— Половина книг в маленькой библиотеке готова развалиться, но я не могу заставить себя заменить их.

«Ладно, — подумал Джейсон. — Положим, я повелся».

— Почему нет? 

— Их покупала мне мама, — просто ответил Брюс.

Джейсон кивнул, внезапно задумавшись о том, что случилось с женщиной, которая подписала экземпляр «Убить пересмешника» и подарила его ребенку, слишком маленькому для этой книги.

— Что... что с ней случилось?

Брюс грустно улыбнулся.

— Их с отцом убили, когда я был примерно твоих лет.

Джейсон моргнул. На Аллее было много сирот, но убийства настолько не вязались с огромным домом, хрустальными люстрами и оригинальными полотнами, что он даже не предполагал подобного.

— О.

— Я хочу сказать, — голос Брюса по-прежнему был ровным, — что правда понимаю, почему ты хочешь оставить при себе что-то, напоминающее о ней. Но ты не сможешь всегда носить эту толстовку. Она уже рассыпается.

Джейсон кивнул, глядя в свою тарелку. Он все понимал — но это не означало, что он откажется от толстовки.

Брюс снова вздохнул.

— Из-за чего ты себя так ведешь?

Джейсон испуганно поднял взгляд.

— Брось, Джей, видно, что ты чем-то расстроен.

— Ты постоянно так меня называешь, — сказал Джейсон.

— Как? Джеем? Тебя это расстраивает? Я могу прекратить, если хочешь, — предложил Брюс.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — Джейсон обмяк на сиденье. — Это меня устраивает.

На самом деле, это его более чем устраивало. Джейсон любил прозвища. Они выделяли, и это было приятно, а этот вариант был достаточно распространенным, чтобы не казаться обязывающим. Ребята из школы называли его Джеем — когда он еще ходил в школу.

— Тогда что не так? — спросил Брюс.

Джейсон прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Кудатыушелпрошлойночью? — выпалил он, заранее отводя взгляд. — Я знаю, что это не мое дело, но...

— Джейсон, — перебил его Брюс. — Все в порядке. Обычно подобные случаи объясняются работой.

Он не сказал, что на этот раз дело тоже было в работе.

— Мне жаль, что пришлось уйти в середине нашего разговора, — продолжил Брюс, правильно определив корень его беспокойства. — Я не могу обещать, что этого не повторится, но я могу попытаться загладить свою вину.

Джейсон хотел ответить: порядок, ты ничего мне не должен, — но слова застряли в горле, когда он посмотрел Брюсу в лицо. Тот искренне извинялся. Не так, как вчера. Без откровенной жалости.

Так ему нравилось больше.

Увидев выражение его лица, Брюс поднялся.

— У меня не будет работы до полудня. Хочешь посмотреть фильм или поиграть во что-нибудь?

Джейсон мысленно взвесил эту идею. Он предпочел бы книгу, но просить Брюса почитать ему вслух все еще казалось нарушением какой-то невидимой границы. Поэтому он кивнул:

— Пусть будут шахматы.

— Думаю, в кабинете есть доска, — сказал Брюс, уже направляясь к выходу из комнаты.

Джейсон сорвался со стула, с трудом сдерживая хищную ухмылку.


	9. Сыновья и приветствия

В следующую субботу за завтраком Джейсон почти ничего не ел. Он слишком нервничал. Сегодня приезжал сын Брюса. Сын Брюса, который, оказывается, был цирковым акробатом ― до того, как его усыновил миллиардер. Это было настолько странно, что Джейсон успел уточнить у Альфреда, не наврал ли ему Брюс.

У кого вообще могла быть такая жизнь? Оказывается, у Ричарда Грейсона. Безумие какое-то.

Джейсон готов был рвать на себе волосы. С одной стороны, он правда хотел понравиться сыну Брюса. Прошедшая неделя была лучшей с тех пор, как его мама начала колоться, он был сыт и счастлив, даже зная, что долго это не продлится. Если он произведет хорошее впечатление, никто не помешает ему насладиться еще двумя неделями здесь. С другой стороны, он принципиально не хотел иметь ничего общего с Богатеньким Клоуном. Такие люди обычно не пересекались с людьми вроде самого Джейсона ― не считая нынешней ситуации.   
Ему все это не нравилось.

Но Альфред исключительно ясно намекнул, что у него нет выбора. Ричард почти не появлялся с тех пор, как переехал ― то есть уже много месяцев, ― и то, что Альфред убедил его приехать на целые выходные, было большой удачей. Потому что Ричард и Брюс, оказывается, сильно поссорились.

Честно сказать, Джейсон думал, что его присутствие только усугубит все это, но Альфред утверждал, что при нем они «хотя бы не загрызут друг друга».

Именно поэтому Джейсон страдал над завтраком вместо того, чтобы спрятаться в своей комнате. Утешало только то, что Брюс выглядел так, будто нервничал еще сильнее. Он просто гонял еду по тарелке ― ничего общего с той военной четкостью, с которой он обычно ел.

Странно они выглядели, бездомный ребенок и взрослый миллиардер, одинаково нервничающие из-за приезда подростка.

Джейсону начинало казаться, что завтрак будет длиться вечность, когда Альфред наконец появился в дверях.

― Мастер Ричард прибыл. Он на кухне.

Джейсон неохотно последовал за Брюсом, чувствуя себя свиньей на скотобойне. Он попытался остаться в коридоре, чтобы все слышать, но не попадаться никому на глаза, но Альфред, отправившийся по обычным для ниндзя-дворецкого делам, на прощание одарил его пронзительным взглядом, и пристыженный Джейсон последовал за Брюсом.

Осматриваться, чтобы увидеть Ричарда, не пришлось. Его было сложно не заметить: он сидел на барной стойке, вцепившись в стакан апельсинового сока с видом человека, умирающего от жажды. Стараясь держаться как можно ближе к двери, Джейсон внимательнее посмотрел на него.

Вероятно, Ричард был довольно высоким ― сложно было сказать точно, пока он сидит на стойке. У него были черные волосы и слегка смуглая кожа, выдающая нездешнее происхождение. Если бы пришлось угадывать, Джейсон поставил бы на Восточную Европу или средний Восток. Ричард выглядел младше своих лет, скорее как школьник, чем как студент колледжа ― хотя, возможно, такое впечатление складывалось из-за его телосложения и футболки со значком Зеленого Фонаря.

Он посмотрел на Брюса и Джейсона. Глаза у него были яркие, почти убийственно-синие.

Брюс прокашлялся.

― Привет, Дик.

Это было довольно странное обращение, но Джейсон предположил, что имя «Ричард» можно сократить и так.

― Брюс, ― кивнул Дик, отставляя в сторону пустой стакан.

Джейсон уже чувствовал напряжение.

― Ты голоден? ― спросил Брюс. ― Альфред приготовил завтрак.

«Боже, нет, ― подумал Джейсон. ― Только не снова». Он больше этого не вынесет.

К счастью, Дик покачал головой:

― Я перекусил по дороге.

Джейсон попытался отступить обратно к двери, но, видимо, просчитался, потому что Брюс остановил его, опустив руку на плечо. На этот раз Джейсон даже не вздрогнул. Увы, это привлекло к нему внимание Дика.

― Кто это? ― Дик перевел взгляд на Брюса.

Джейсону болезненно хотелось быть где угодно, но не здесь.

Брюс похлопал его по плечу.

― Это Джейсон.

― И что... Джейсон... здесь делает?

― Ему нужно было где-то пожить.

― Ага, ― сказал Дик, снова переводя взгляд на Джейсона. ― И почему здесь?

― Здесь много свободных комнат, ― нейтральным тоном ответил Брюс.

Джейсон вздохнул.

― Бэтмен похитил меня и зачем-то привез сюда, ― дополнил он, пытаясь напомнить им обоим, что все еще находится здесь.

Дик посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

― Правда?

― Думаешь, я вру? ― раздраженно уточнил Джейсон. Кто станет такое придумывать?

Дик, кажется, растерялся.

― Нет, совсем нет, ― он посмотрел на Брюса. ― На самом деле, звучит довольно правдоподобно.

Все затихли, и через секунду Брюс спросил, явно стараясь сменить тему:

― Как дела в колледже?

Дик нахмурился ― как будто ему хотелось продолжить разговор! ― но все равно ответил:

― Думаю, все в порядке. Мне это не особо подходит, но я справляюсь. Я все равно уже знаю большую часть материала.

Брюс кивнул, как будто именно этого он и ожидал.

Джейсон готов был умереть от неловкости.

― Ты не думал перевестись в Готэмский Университет в следующем году? Быть ближе к дому?

― Ты ясно показал, что хочешь, чтобы я попробовал что-то новое, ― сказал Дик с отчетливой горечью в голосе.

― Это не означало необходимость покинуть Готэм.

― Что... ― Дик замолчал, сделал глубокий вдох и сжал кулаки. ― А что я должен был делать, Брюс?

― Не сбегать к этим своим друзьям!

Джейсон скользнул к дверному проему. Он видел достаточно вспыльчивых людей, чтобы чувствовать близость взрыва.

― Мне жаль, черт побери, что ты разочарован, но я должен напомнить, что ты потерял право меня осуждать, сказав, что тебя не волнуют мои желания! ― Дик начал тем голосом, который учителя Джейсона называли приглушенным, но с каждым словом он говорил громче и громче, пока, в конце концов, не перешел на крик.

Но, по крайней мере, он не пытался начать драку.

― Этого я не говорил, ― прорычал Брюс.

― Тогда какого черта ты хотел сказать?!

И в этот момент на кухню зашел Альфред.

― Полагаю, вы двое напугали мастера Джейсона, ― он прочистил горло.

И Брюс, и Дик посмотрели туда, где Джейсон ― совсем не напуганный, спасибо большое, ― пытался слиться со стеной и дождаться момента, когда получится незаметно ускользнуть.

Теперь, наверное, никогда, раз уж все присутствующие уставились на него.

Брюс и Дик обменялись понимающими взглядами, и Дик запустил пальцы в волосы.

― Прости, ребенок... Джейсон. Не нужно было тебе это слышать.

Пассивно-агрессивное: «Но мне нужно было это сказать», ― повисло в воздухе.

Осознав, что от него ждут какой-то реакции, Джейсон ответил:

― Все в порядке. Я слышал много ссор.

И эта закончилась до того, как вы обратили внимание на меня, так что она лучше многих.

Дик одарил его вымученной улыбкой.

― Все равно прости. Возможно, Брюс обо мне упоминал, но я так и не представился, ― он спрыгнул со стойки и протянул Джейсону руку. ― Дик Грейсон.

― Джейсон Тодд, ― ответил он, пожимая его руку.

― Ну и... ― начал Дик. Он выглядел как человек, пытающийся поддержать затухшую беседу. ― Сколько ты уже здесь?

― Две недели.

― Да, это... круто.

― Угу, ― кивнул Джейсон.

― Сколько тебе лет?

― Одиннадцать. Почти двенадцать.

Дик посмотрел на Брюса.

― Девять, ― ответил тот.

Джейсон замер. Он же не говорил Брюсу, сколько ему на самом деле лет? Только... Он называл свою дату рождения, когда Барбара оформляла ему библиотечную карточку. Брюс, наверное, услышал. Черт.

― Жаль прерывать этот увлекательный диалог, ― заметил Альфред, напоминая о своем присутствии, ― но мне необходимо воспользоваться кухней, чтобы иметь возможность вовремя подать рагу. Возможно, вам двоим стоит проверить структурную целостность качелей, пока мастер Брюс разбирается с завтраком?

По его тону было ясно, что это не предложение. Джейсон недовольно заворчал, но Дик улыбнулся ― на этот раз искренне ― и прощебетал:

― Конечно, Альфи!

Он провел Джейсона к главному выходу и ненадолго притормозил, давая ему возможность обуться.

Джейсон проследовал за Диком до того места, откуда была видна шина, и остановился.

― Похоже, с целостностью все...

Дик фыркнул.

― Брось, ты знаешь, что Альфред имел в виду.

Джейсон снова наморщил нос, но забрался в шину без явных протестов.

― Ты уже качался здесь? ― спросил Дик.

Джейсон кивнул. За прошедшие две недели он несколько раз приходил сюда и читал, устроившись в шине.

― Ты проверял, как высоко можно взлететь?

Джейсон покачал головой. В основном он только слегка покачивался. Как-то не хотелось упасть, зачитавшись. Дик ухмыльнулся.

― Тогда сейчас будет весело. Держись крепче.

Джейсон ухватился за края шины, и как раз вовремя: Дик потянул за длинную веревку, назначения которой Джейсон раньше не понимал. Он отходил все дальше и дальше и остановился, только когда шина и Джейсон оказались высоко над его головой. Тогда Джейсон обернулся ― глаза Дика блестели.

― Дик... ― пробормотал он с неожиданной тревогой, ― ты уверен, что это безопа...

Конец вопроса потонул в крике, потому что Дик отпустил веревку, и Джейсон полетел вперед со скоростью, слишком высокой для подвешенной на дереве шины. Все мысли вылетели из головы, и он вцепился в шину так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Когда шина замедлилась, а возможность мыслить вернулась, Джейсона ощутимо подташнивало. На заднем плане он слышал смех Дика, похожий на птичий клекот.

Как только шина окончательно остановилась, Джейсон попытался спрыгнуть с нее, надеясь каким-нибудь образом посчитаться с Диком, но голова кружилась слишком сильно, и он упал лицом в землю.

― Упс, это должно быть больно. Ты в порядке?

Голос Дика оказался гораздо ближе, чем он должен был быть. Джейсон перевернулся на спину и увидел, что Дик присел на корточки рядом с ним. С его лица все еще не сходила ухмылка.

― Ненавижу... тебя... ― простонал Джейсон и мысленно обругал себя за попытку говорить с Диком как с приятелем с Аллеи.

Но тот только засмеялся.

― Брюс как-то провернул этот трюк со мной, ― признался он. ― Но на этот раз мне было веселее.

― Поверю тебе на слово, ― пробурчал Джейсон.

Дик снова рассмеялся.

― Ты катастрофа, парень, знаешь об этом? И смешной, к тому же. Из тебя получился бы хороший клоун.

Джейсон не был уверен, что это комплимент. Впрочем, возможно, у Дика со словом «клоун» были более приятные ассоциации.

Дик встал и протянул Джейсону руку. Тот принял ее, позволяя поставить себя на ноги.

― Ты, мм, слегка запачкался.

Джейсон опустил взгляд на пропыленные, измазанные травяными разводами штаны.

― Да, интересно почему.

Дик потрепал его по волосам.

― Пойдем. Переоденешься, пока я поговорю с Брюсом.

― Вы же не будете снова друг на друга орать?

Джейсон не мог понять, почему они друг на друга злились. Может быть, он не был от Дика в полном восторге, но тот казался нормальным, а прямо причину ссоры при нем не упоминали.

Дик вздохнул.

― Я не могу пообещать, что не буду, но я попытаюсь... если он не начнет первым.

Джейсон кивнул, понимая, что другого ответа не получит.

В особняке Джейсон разулся и кивнул Дику, прежде чем убежать в свою комнату. Это заняло довольно много времени, потому что он жил на верхнем этаже в доме с кучей лестниц. Он быстро переоделся и замер, не в силах решить, чего хочет больше: спуститься вниз, навстречу возможному скандалу, или отсидеться в своей комнате.

В конце концов он решил, что лучше будет встретиться с опасностью лицом к лицу, даже если это его пугает. Ведь даже если он останется здесь... Никто не гарантирует, что его не втянут в эту ссору чуть позже.

Поэтому он вернулся на первый этаж ― очень тихо, прислушиваясь, не доносятся ли откуда-то лишние звуки.

Но в особняке было настолько тихо, что Джейсон думал: не ушли ли они на улицу? ― пока не прошел мимо столовой. Оттуда доносились голоса. Джейсон остановился и прижался к двери, пытаясь понять, нужно ему заходить или нет.

― О чем ты думал, оставляя его здесь? ― это был Дик.

Что бы Брюс ни сказал, для Джейсона это было слишком тихо.

― Не было выбора? Брюс, ребенку нужна помощь. Я знаю, что ты все замечаешь. Он вздрагивает, боится громких голосов. Мальчик ― открытая книга, Брюс.

На этот раз Джейсон услышал ответ.

― У него уже есть неприятный опыт с социальными службами, ― сказал Брюс. ― Не знаю, чем продиктованы его реакции, этим или семейными обстоятельствами, но я не могу вернуть Джейсона в систему. Он хороший ребенок, и там его сожрут заживо. Ты должен это понимать, как никто.

― Да, я понимаю, ― Дик замолчал. И, возможно, вздохнул. ― Но если бы ты просто позвонил мне...

― Ты злился. И, казалось, тебе нужно пространство. Даже сегодня ты приехал только потому, что на этом настаивал Альфред.

― Это нечестно. Это ты выкинул меня из гнезда, как только перестал справляться со мной! Мне пришлось начать все с чистого листа! Мне нужно было время!

Джейсон застыл. Сколько бы он ни отрицал, но надежда остаться здесь дольше, чем на месяц, все же возникла в нем. Ему здесь нравилось. Но если Брюс выгнал собственного сына, какие шансы у Джейсона?

― Я не хотел, чтобы ты уезжал, ― сказал Брюс.

― Не похоже, что ты хотел, чтобы я остался.

― Ты можешь быть моим сыном, даже без...

― Даже без чего, Брюс?

Ответа Брюса Джейсон не расслышал.

― Знаешь что? Как бы я ни хотел наорать на тебя, мы говорим об этом, потому что у тебя в доме живет другой ребенок, а ты не подумал о том, что с ним делать. Он не может просто болтаться здесь.

― Я не хочу, чтобы он болтался здесь...

Джейсон отскочил от двери. Он услышал достаточно. Брюс выразился достаточно ясно.

Джейсон чувствовал, как на глазах выступают слезы. Он должен был... Должен был знать. Теперь все было так очевидно. Зачем Брюсу Джейсон? Зачем ему уличная крыса, подброшенная городским мстителем? Но Джейсон позволил себе подумать... позволил себе понадеяться, что Брюсу не все равно. После библиотеки. После недели фильмов и разгромных поражений в шахматах ― Джейсон потребовал, чтобы Брюс ему не поддавался. После обсуждений книг за обеденным столом...

Джейсону начинало казаться, что он ― не обуза. Но нет, Брюс делал все это из бессмысленного и ненужного чувства долга. Почему-то было больнее, чем если бы он был холоден изначально.

Из его горла вырвался всхлип. Конечно, блядь. Как обычно. Почему он вообще подумал, что может быть иначе?

Он скорее услышал, чем увидел, как открывается дверь столовой.

― Джейсон?

Он пулей сорвался с места. Пронесся через холл, взбежал по лестнице, влетел в какую-то комнату и, захлопнув за собой дверь, сполз по ней на пол и свернулся клубком, обнимая колени.

Почему? Ну почему он такой глупый?

И Джейсон позволил себе слабость. Он расплакался, даже не пытаясь сдержаться ― впервые с того дня, как умерла мама.


	10. Слезы и разговоры

Джейсон не знал, сколько так просидел, пока Брюс не нашел его и не постучал в дверь.

— Джейсон, можно войти?

Джейсон очень хотел закричать, чтобы он убирался. Но для этого он был слишком занят. Пытался унять слезы.

Он услышал вздох, мягкий звук и шелест ткани по дереву. Когда Брюс снова заговорил, его голос звучал где-то близко к голове Джейсона, как будто он тоже сел на пол.

— Джейсон, не знаю, что ты услышал, и как это истолковал, но...

Отчаяние Джейсона неожиданно обернулось гневом.

— Я услышал достаточно! — выпалил он. На большее его не хватило, злость иссякла так же быстро, как появилась, и Джейсон почувствовал в груди пустоту. — Ничего, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я здесь оставался, — прошептал он, не зная, слышит его Брюс или нет. — Никто не хотел иметь со мной дела с тех пор, как мама умерла, и я сглупил, когда решил, что, может, тебе я понравлюсь, и, знаешь... — Джейсон замолк, сглатывая всхлип. — Я не должен был думать ни о чем таком, нужно отличать обычную вежливость от... — Джейсон втянул воздух. — Прости, что все усложняю, но сейчас я просто не могу остановиться, — на последнем слове из его горла вырвался сдавленный всхлип. — Прости меня...

— Джейсон.

— Прости, что я здесь, и что я такая обуза, и я...

— Джейсон.

— ...помешал вам с сыном, и...

— Джейсон, — Брюс ударил по двери с такой силой, что Джейсон почувствовал вибрацию сквозь дерево. — Все совсем не так. Я говорил, что не хочу, чтобы ты здесь оставался.

«Я уверен, что именно это ты и сказал», — подумал Джейсон, чувствуя, как злость возвращается.

— Послушай, Джей. Я пытался объяснить Дику, что не сразу решился на это. Мой дом — не самое удобное и стабильное место, и Дик знает это лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Мой образ жизни... не подходит ребенку.

«Мне вполне подошел», — с горечью подумал Джейсон.

— Я много раз ошибался. сейчас у нас с Диком не лучшие отношения, потому что я не смог прямо обсудить с ним несколько важных вещей, — Брюс вздохнул. — И я пытался... я пытался сказать, что не хочу случайно тебе навредить, — он грустно усмехнулся. — И, боюсь, из-за недостаточной откровенности я сделал именно это. Я никогда не был хорош в общении.

Джейсон кивнул, хотя Брюс и не мог его видеть.

— Я знаю, что сейчас ты злишься, и ты имеешь на это полное право. Возможно, ты не хочешь слышать то, что я собираюсь сказать. Но мы договорились о месяце, поэтому... можем мы постараться еще немного?

Не дождавшись от Джейсона ответа, Брюс снова вздохнул.

— Дам тебе немного пространства.

«Не уходи», — хотел закричать Джейсон. Он не хотел, чтобы иллюзия неравнодушия рухнула так быстро. Но он не закричал, и через секунду он услышал шорох и звук шагов. Брюс ушел.

После этого Джейсон еще долго сидел на полу. Он больше не плакал, просто... отключился, и это продолжалось, пока свет, падающий из окна, не начал меняться. Приближающийся полдень привел Джейсона в чувство.

Он сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох. Больше всего ему хотелось сбежать, собрать свои вещи и просто исчезнуть. Вернуться на улицы, где ему никогда не приходилось волноваться о том, что про него думают другие.

Но они заключили сделку, и Брюс все еще хотел довести дело до конца, так что сейчас побег мог принести чертову тучу неприятностей. Джейсон сможет побыть незаметным ближайшие две недели, чтобы убедиться в том, что он не обратится в социальные службы. Или к готэмскому бэт-энтузиасту. Вчера он мог сомневаться в том, что Брюс исполнит свою угрозу, но сейчас он не был в этом уверен. Но пока он думал, что на Брюса можно рассчитывать как на человека слова. Пока он не нарушал своих обещаний.

В любом случае он изначально планировал не высовываться и уйти, как только подвернется возможность. То, что он позволил себе маленькое отступление, не означало, что план был плохим.

Джейсон медленно поднялся. Ему нужно было найти Брюса и утвердить этот курс действий. Чтобы совладать с эмоциями, нужно быть цивилизованным и профессиональным.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, открыл дверь...

...и, вскрикнув, отскочил назад.

Причина его испуга перекатилась на бок, на автомате вскидывая руки в защитной позиции. Хотя с учетом того, что Дик только что растянулся на полу, от этого, наверное, было мало толку.

— Какого черта? — рявкнул Дик.

— Это я должен спрашивать! — воскликнул Джейсон, тоже сжимая руки в кулаки. Дику повезло, что Джейсон не ударил его.

Дик, кажется, осознал, где находится, и слегка покраснел.

— Я, ну, хотел с тобой поговорить.

Джейсон моргнул, искренне удивившись.

— Почему?

— Я уезжаю, — Дик сел. — Хотел попрощаться.

— Что? Почему?

Дик вздохнул.

— Это место... — он умолк. — Думаю, лучше будет, если я уеду.

Глаза Джейсона расширились от ужаса. Брюс взбесится, если Дик уедет из-за него!

— Нет. Тебе стоит остаться, — Джейсон очень старался, чтобы голос не задрожал.

— Послушай... Брюс и Альфред... Брюс делает все, что может. Он не... — Дик вздохнул. — Оставить здесь меня он тоже решился не сразу, но у нас было шесть лет... совместной жизни, и мы с этим разобрались. Я знаю, что он меня любит, даже если порой у него не получается это показать. Так что просто дай ему шанс, хорошо? Он плохо умеет общаться с людьми, и из-за этого с ним бывает сложно.

— Поэтому ты уезжаешь?

Дик грустно засмеялся.

— Нет, на этот раз он был достаточно прямолинейным, — он посмотрел на Джейсона. — Не то чтобы он действительно выгнал меня, но... — Дик опустил взгляд на свои руки. — Просто поверь мне: это долгая история. Но Брюсу не все равно.

Его голос звучал так, будто Дик пытался убедить не только Джейсона, но и самого себя.

— Мне пора идти, — продолжил он.

— Нет! — Джейсон снова запаниковал.

— Эй, все в порядке... — Дик выглядел напуганным.

— Брюс расстроится, если ты уедешь.

— Да, но он это... — Дик остановился и смерил Джейсона взглядом. На его лице отразилась жалость. — Я останусь на ужин, как тебе? Ты пропустил ланч.

Джейсон кивнул. Все лучше, чем ничего.

В конце концов, ужин оказался ранним. Скорее всего, потому, что Альфред чувствовал затопившее особняк напряжение. Он даже сел за стол вместе с ними после того, как Дик бросил на него умоляющий взгляд и попросил остаться, настаивая на том, что они не виделись несколько месяцев — а ведь Джейсону так и не удалось уговорить его на это.

Вдвоем Альфред и Дик мужественно пытались поддерживать разговор, но он то и дело прерывался, потому что ни Брюс, ни Джейсон не желали присоединяться.

Джейсон старался съесть как можно больше и как можно быстрее, возвращаясь к привычке, с которой до этого дня старался справиться, — или хотя бы спрятать ее.

Дик покончил с едой и прервал молчание, сказав:

— Мне пора собираться. Нужно сделать несколько дел, о которых я забыл.

Оправдание было неубедительным, но Брюс кивнул, принимая его, хотя и несколько разочарованно.

— Возможно, я снова приеду через пару недель, — утверждение больше походило на вопрос.

— Тебе здесь всегда рады, Дик, — сказал Брюс.

Дик дернул головой, не то соглашаясь, не то отрицая. Он поднялся, и Альфред тоже встал, чтобы обнять его. Затем Дик кивнул Брюсу, потрепал Джейсона по волосам и вышел. Альфред последовал за ним, видимо, намереваясь проводить до дверей. Все это заняло не больше минуты, но показалось просто... тяжелым, опустошающим.

И когда Дик ушел, он, кажется, забрал с собой терпимую атмосферу.

Джейсон снова сосредоточился на Брюсе и почувствовал, как желудок завязывается узлом.

— Джейсон, я...

— Ты правда хочешь еще две недели, как мы и договаривались? — пробормотал Джейсон.

Брюс сделал паузу.

— Да. Я хочу сдержать слово, если ты не против.

Значит, угроза тоже была в силе.

Джейсон кивнул.

— Ладно.

Брюс встал и, обойдя стол, положил руку Джейсону на плечо. На этот раз жест казался почти ободряющим.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, Джей. То, что вначале я предпочел бы другой вариант, не означает, что я не рад тому, как все обернулось.

С этими словами он вышел, оставив Джейсона одновременно опустошенным и обнадеженным. И, возможно — только возможно, — та надежда, которая казалась погибшей, снова воскресла в нем.


	11. Коллеги и беседы

Следующая неделя оказалась лучше, чем могла быть, но это ничего не значило. Джейсон вернулся к привычной, безопасной манере поведения. Он избегал внимания. Большую часть времени он проводил за чтением, иногда даже спускаясь вниз, чтобы выбрать что-то из большой библиотеки. Когда мыслей в голове становилось слишком много, чтобы сосредоточиться на чтении, Джейсон гулял на территории особняка. На самые долгие прогулки он даже брал пальто — оно, по крайней мере, было теплее толстовки.

На этих прогулках Джейсон фантазировал о том, чтобы остаться в особняке навсегда, больше, чем готов был признать. Но он не пытался воплотить их в реальность — как он мог? Он все еще разрывался между надеждой, что Брюс не будет против, и сокрушительной реальностью, в которой он сказал: «Я не собираюсь оставлять его здесь». Неважно, что еще он говорил, эти слова трудно было истолковать неверно.

По большей части Джейсон и Брюс не разговаривали. Казалось, Брюс был готов держаться в стороне оставшиеся две недели. Поэтому Джейсон удивился, когда он решил провести пятницу дома и предложил посмотреть фильм или поиграть в шахматы.

Джейсон вежливо отказался. Он боялся, что выдаст свои чувства, находясь рядом с Брюсом слишком долго.

На лице Брюса мелькнуло выражение, похожее одновременно на раздражение и разочарование.

Боже, Джейсон надеялся, что это было разочарование.

Он вернулся в библиотеку и успел прочитать несколько глав в очень старом и очень красивом издании «Двадцати тысяч лье под водой», когда в особняк наведался гость. Со своего места в большой библиотеке Джейсон слышал, как Альфред невозмутимо сказал:

— Какой сюрприз, мистер Кент, — и открыл дверь.

Джейсон замер, прислушиваясь. Он думал: кто такой этот мистер Кент? Альфред, кажется, знал его. То есть, возможно, он не был угрозой. Впрочем, в этом Джейсон уверен не был.

Он не расслышал ответа мистера Кента, но это, наверное, было какое-то объяснение, потому что Альфред сказал:

— Да, конечно. Я приведу мастера Брюса.

Наверное, Брюс был на первом этаже, потому что Альфред вернулся вместе с ним почти сразу.

— У нас чрезвычайная ситуация? — спросил Брюс.

Голос, принадлежавший, наверное, мистеру Кенту, ответил:

— Нет, я... Дик сказал, что у тебя живет ребенок?

Услышав это, Джейсон бесшумно соскользнул со стула и подкрался ближе к приоткрытой двери библиотеки, чтобы лучше слышать разговор.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Это не касается работы, если ты подумал.

— Нет.

— Его зовут Джейсон. Он здесь, потому что больше ему некуда идти.

В ответ мистер Кент рассмеялся.

— Уверен, что это единственная причина, Брюс? Кажется, подбирать обездоленных входит у тебя в привычку.

— Двое — это совпадение, а не привычка.

— Разумеется, — кивнул мистер Кент. — Можно я с ним познакомлюсь?  
— Возможно, он слушал нас с самого начала, — сказал Брюс.

Выходя из библиотеки, Джейсон чувствовал себя немного виноватым.

Мистер Кент не был похож на то, что он себе представлял. Ну, то есть, не то чтобы Джейсон представлял что-то конкретное, но он точно не думал, что мистер Кент будет высоким — таким высоким — и широкоплечим. У него были темные волосы, и он носил костюм и очки, хотя ни то, ни другое ему не шло. Костюм был слишком велик, а очки... ну, к образу американского совершенства контактные линзы подошли бы намного лучше прямоугольной оправы.

Улыбка мистера Кента была яркой и уверенной, и это должно было пугать Джейсона, но почему-то не пугало.

— Привет. Я Кларк. Приятно познакомиться.

— ...привет, — ответил Джейсон, чувствуя себя обезоруженным.

Мистер Кент все еще улыбался.

— Сколько ты прожил здесь?

— Пару недель.

Мистер Кент бросил на Брюса понимающий взгляд.

— Как ты познакомился с Брюсом?

— Бэтмен меня похитил.

Мистер Кент совершенно не выглядел удивленным.

— Почему он...

Альфред прокашлялся, и Джейсон подпрыгнул — он и забыл, что Альфред был здесь.

— Возможно, вы продолжите разговор за обедом? Вы же составите нам компанию, мистер Кент?

Не то чтобы это было возможно, но улыбка мистера Кента, кажется, стала еще шире.

На обед были спагетти с колбасками. С тех пор, как Джейсон сказал, что любит это блюдо, Альфред готовил его дважды, но Джейсон не смог его поблагодарить. Он был загипнотизирован тем, сколько ел мистер Кент.

Глаза Джейсона расширялись по мере того, как мистер Кент расправлялся с третьей, четвертой и пятой порциями спагетти.

— Как в вас столько помещается? — с недоверием спросил он.

— Пустой желудок, — подмигнул мистер Кент.

Секунду Джейсон мысленно оплакивал собственные мечты о добавке.

— Тогда уж пустая голова, — он тут же прикрыл рот ладонью, но мистер Кент только рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, оборачиваясь к Брюсу, — для человека, далекого от юмора, ты находишь удивительно забавных детей.

— У меня есть чувство юмора.

Мистер Кент пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь.

Джейсон хихикнул. Брюс был хорошим, но, вообще-то говоря, совершенно не умел шутить.

— Видишь? — сказал мистер Кент. — Парень на моей стороне.

Брюс хмыкнул.

— Ты проделал весь этот путь, только чтобы познакомиться с Джейсоном и поддразнить меня, Кларк? — из-за его тона вопрос прозвучал серьезнее, чем должен был.

— Мне нужны другие причины?

*******

Мистер Кент первым покончил с едой, быстро попрощался с Джейсоном, и Брюс поднялся проводить его. Джейсон доел почти сразу после этого и пошел следом, надеясь предложить Брюсу вместе посмотреть фильм.

Дойдя до прихожей, он услышал разговор.

Кажется, мистер Кент пока не ушел.

Подслушивать входило у Джейсона в привычку.

— ...Бэтмен его нашел? — спросил мистер Кент.

— На Аллее Преступлений. Он жил в заброшенном здании, — голос Брюса был на октаву ниже, чем обычно.

Последовала пауза.

— Он замечательный, — Джейсон слышал в голосе мистера Кента улыбку.

— Да.

Мистер Кент вздохнул.

— Ты не можешь позволить ему снова оказаться на улице.

— Я и не планировал. 

Если они и говорили что-то еще, то слишком тихо, чтобы Джейсон мог услышать. Он подождал несколько секунд, и до него донесся звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери.

Мистер Кент ушел.

Джейсон бросился в библиотеку, разрываясь между радостью — Брюс думает, что он замечательный! — и страхом — что, если Брюс обратится в социальную службу в конце следующей недели?

Наверное, Джейсон должен был спросить, но его мутило от одной мысли об этом. То есть правда ли он хотел получить ответы? В конце концов, Джейсон решил об этом не думать.

Так было проще.


	12. Толстовки и тоска

Просыпаясь утром четверга, Джейсон ожидал, что день пройдет как обычно. Он поест, влезет в толстовку, пойдет погулять или засядет в библиотеке, поможет Альфреду с приготовлением ужина и всеми силами будет избегать Брюса.

Честно сказать, он не знал, что думать. С одной стороны, казалось, что Брюс не наврал насчет того, что рад присутствию Джейсона, с другой... Джейсон все еще не был уверен, что нежелание Брюса отпускать его обратно на улицы не выльется в звонок социальной службе.

Спросить прямо Джейсон боялся, а подслушанный разговор между Брюсом и мистером Кентом растревожил только сильнее.

Обычно Джейсон не имел привычки избегать конфликтов, но он никогда не говорил, что не может их бояться. С такими проблемами лучше было разбираться, разложив по полочкам чувства и призвав на помощь цинизм. Сейчас он этого не мог. Он слишком боялся правды и слишком надеялся на лучший исход.

Хотел бы он быть умнее.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Джейсон принялся готовиться к завтраку. Он натянул одежду, которую принес Альфред, и полез за толстовкой.

Когда рука нащупала только воздух, Джейсон застыл. Он мог поклясться, что вечером оставил толстовку возле кровати. Вчера она разошлась по шву, и он планировал одолжить у Альфреда нитку с иголкой, чтобы зашить дыру. Он думал, наверное, это не сочтут слишком навязчивым.

Конечно, планы коту под хвост, если толстовки нет на месте.

Возможно, он оставил ее внизу? Он не думал об этом, но...

— Мастер Джейсон, завтрак, — из-за двери донесся голос Альфреда.

— Секунду, Альфред, — отозвался Джейсон.

Он упал на пол и заглянул под кровать. Возможно, ночью толстовка просто упала. Когда она не нашлась ни под кроватью, ни в комнате, ни в шкафу, Джейсону пришлось признать, что в комнате толстовки нет.

Он решил спуститься в столовую и по дороге обязательно проверить в библиотеке, но там толстовки тоже не оказалось, и, дойдя до столовой, Джейсон начал по-настоящему волноваться. Сама мысль о том, что он потерял последнюю вещь, связанную с мамой, была...

Он скользнул на свое место за столом, чувствуя себя опустошенным. Большую часть завтрака он просто размазывал еду по тарелке.

Он всегда знал, что не сможет бесконечно носить эту толстовку. Либо он перестанет в нее влезать, либо она изорвется так, что ее станет невозможно носить. Он просто не думал, что это случится так скоро. Прошло так мало времени...

— Ты в порядке, Джей? — спросил Брюс, вырывая Джейсона из его мыслей. — Ты выглядишь подавленным.

— Угу, — пробормотал Джейсон.

Разговаривать ему не хотелось. Кажется, Брюс согласен был позволить ему самостоятельно разобраться со своими проблемами. После завтрака он стремительно отбыл на работу, не пытаясь уговорить Джейсона провести вечер вместе, как он обычно делал.

Джейсон смотрел ему вслед и чувствовал, будто поступает несправедливо. Но он не знал, что с этим делать. Он раньше никогда не боялся спросить, хотят ли видеть его рядом, потому что это всегда было очевидно. Он не хотел спрашивать, потому что не хотел, чтобы Брюс звонил в службу опеки, но в то же время, сделай Брюс это... Это означало бы, что Джейсон все же больше, чем сделка, которую надо соблюсти.

Остаток утра Джейсон провел, разыскивая толстовку везде, где только мог, в доме и на улице, но к обеду он вынужден был признать, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, где она может быть.

Обед Джейсон проглотил, даже не задумываясь о том, что он ест. Он вернулся в спальню, подумав, что, возможно, сможет просто проспать весь день. Но стоило ему выключить свет, тревога, преследовавшая его во время поисков, быстро сменилась острой болью.

Он помнил, как мама принесла ему эту толстовку.

Месяц был одновременно хорошим и плохим. Было холодно, но они экономили на отоплении, одеваясь как можно теплее. К середине ночи, конечно, у них зуб на зуб не попадал, но мама Джейсона тогда не кололась и была в сознании. По крайней мере настолько, чтобы не подпускать к ним отца. Это было хорошо.

Джейсон ходил в школу в старом свитере и слишком большом пальто. И если пальто было крепким — осталось с лучших времен, — то свитер был ему мал и явно готовился расползтись, так что мама пошла в магазин, едва скопив денег. Она купила новую толстовку, пусть это и значило, что ей самой придется отложить покупку туфель. Она знала, что Джейсон хотел красную, а среди пожертвований такой не нашлось.

Джейсон перевернулся на другой бок и тихо всхлипнул. «Прости, мама, — подумал он, — прости, пожалуйста».

Он уснул, так и не поняв до конца, за что извиняется.

*******

Когда Джейсон пришел домой, его мама стояла на кухне, согнувшись над кастрюлей, и это было странно: мама никогда не начинала готовить так рано.

— Привет, милый, — сказала она. — Как дела в школе?

Он улыбнулся.

— Отлично! Мы начали читать «Паутину Шарлотты»!

Мама улыбнулась в ответ.

— Разве ты не читал ее раньше? — поддразнила она.

Джейсон закатил глаза.

— Читал, конечно. Но учитель сказал подумать над характери... характерикой?

Мама засмеялась.

— Характеристикой?

Джейсон кивнул.

— Да! Так! И я раньше этого не делал. Характеристику нужно включить в отчет, все такое. Она сказала, что мы должны переходить от пересказа к анна-лити-ческому разбору.

— Аналитическому? — предложила мама.

Джейсон кивнул.

— Кажется, в твоем возрасте я не писала аналитическую характеристику. Это задание для продвинутой группы?

— Ага! — воскликнул Джейсон, радуясь, что шесть маминых звонков в школу все же заставили преподавателя перевести его в «зеленую» группу. — Что ты делаешь?

Мама подняла его, давая заглянуть в кастрюлю.

— Чили. Его нужно долго готовить, поэтому я начала сейчас.

— Ух ты.

Горячее чили отлично подходило, чтобы согреться. Особенно с учетом того, какая холодина наступит к тому времени, как они сядут есть.

Мама опустила его на пол.

— Я сегодня прошлась по магазинам. У тебя на кровати кое-что новенькое.

Джейсон ухмыльнулся и слегка подпрыгнул, чтобы обнять ее.

— Спасибо, мам.

Она снова засмеялась.

— Не благодари раньше времени.

Она взлохматила Джейсону волосы и подтолкнула его в сторону спальни.

Спальня в их квартире была только одна, но после его дня рождения мама огородила его кровать занавеской из старой простыни, стараясь дать хоть немного личного пространства, хотя зимой, если отца не было, Джейсон обычно спал вместе с ней — так было теплее.   
Отдернув занавеску, Джейсон едва не захлопал в ладоши от радости. Рядом с пакетом от благотворительного фонда, наверное, набитым скучным барахлом вроде штанов и носков, лежал пакет из универмага с чем-то неожиданно красным. Джейсон распотрошил этот пакет и, выскользнув из старого синего — он терпеть не мог синий цвет! — свитера, натянул новую толстовку. Толстовка была прохладной из-за того, что пакет долго пролежал на кровати, но куда более уютной, чем старый свитер. Джейсону она была велика на добрых два размера, и рукава смешно болтались на руках, как у девчонки из «Соседских деток». Кажется, так назывался тот мультик. Джейсон видел его только один раз, на дне рождения какого-то одноклассника, имени которого он не запомнил, — тот все равно пригласил Джейсона просто за компанию с остальными мальчишками из их класса.

Значит, толстовка не станет ему мала еще долго, даже если случится тот «скачок роста», про который мама столько говорила.

Джейсон бросился на кухню и крепко обнял маму.

— Спасибо!

Мама поцеловала его в макушку.

— Пожалуйста, милый.

*******

Джейсон уже плакал, когда понял, что сон закончился. Но почему было так больно — ведь это было хорошее воспоминание?

Возможно, потому что всего через две недели после этого вернулся отец, и мама снова начала колоться, похоронив его надежду на то, что этот круг наконец прервется. Или потому, что в худшие дни толстовка напоминала ему о чем-то хорошем, а теперь он ее потерял.

— Джейсон? Ты здесь?

Джейсон подскочил на постели. Когда Брюс успел вернуться? Он попытался быстро стереть с глаз слезы и отозвался:

— Да, заходи.

Он ненавидел то, как дрожал его голос.

Брюс открыл дверь и устало улыбнулся.

— Привет. Все хорошо? За завтраком ты казался расстроенным.

Джейсон шмыгнул носом.

— Я в порядке.

Губы Брюса недоверчиво дрогнули.

— Не знаю, подходящий ли для этого момент, но... — он поднял руку, и Джейсон увидел пакет. — Я кое-что принес. Это не совсем... проще будет просто показать.

Брюс обошел кровать и передал Джейсону пакет из матовой бумаги. На нем был незнакомый Джейсону логотип — написанное по кругу «Свадьба от Бетани».

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Брюса, и тот сделал неопределенный жест, видимо, означавший, что Джейсон должен заглянуть в пакет. Джейсон, по-прежнему растерянный, залез в пакет и достал...

Это?..

Нет. Эта толстовка была ярче, чем его, давно выцветшая и посеревшая, и казалась намного тяжелее, как будто в ней был не один слой.

— Альфред заметил, что твоя толстовка порвалась, и предложил купить новую. Я упомянул, что она... важна для тебя, и он напомнил, что в этом салоне с радостью принимали и более странные заказы, — Брюс потер загривок. — Все... в порядке?

Джейсон перевел взгляд на Брюса, а затем снова посмотрел на толстовку, пытаясь понять, что Брюс имеет в виду. Только теперь он заметил на внутренней стороне капюшона знакомую выцветшую ткань.

Дыхание Джейсона сбилось.

— Это?..

Брюс кивнул.

— Швея сказала, что ткань слишком изношена, чтобы имело смысл восстанавливать ее, но смогла использовать ее как подкладку.

На глаза Джейсона навернулись слезы. Он думал, что потерял толстовку, что больше никогда не наденет ее. Но теперь... Теперь он сможет носить ее еще дольше. И в ней будет теплее.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Джейсон.

Ему невыносимо хотелось обнять Брюса, но снова накатившие страхи — все, накопившиеся за прошедшие недели, — заставили сдержаться. Брюс улыбнулся и потрепал Джейсона по волосам.

— Я понимаю, как это — хотеть сохранить что-то на память.

Джейсон крепко сжал губы, стараясь сдержать всхлип.

— Я пойду, — сказал Брюс. — Скоро будет ужин.

Джейсон кивнул и уткнулся носом в новую толстовку. Через секунду он услышал мягкий щелчок закрывшейся двери.

«Спасибо, — подумал Джейсон. — Спасибо тебе огромное».


	13. Особняк и дом

По опыту Джейсон знал: в три часа ночи большинство нормальных людей, как правило, спит. Поэтому он и назначил отбытие на три. Он хотел уйти в тот момент, когда вероятность с кем-то столкнуться меньше всего.

Технически срок сделки, изначально заключенной с Брюсом, вышел в полночь, и Джейсон подумал, что уйти сейчас — лучшее решение. Он знал, что утратит решимость и выставит себя дураком, если останется до утра и встретится лицом к лицу с Брюсом и Альфредом.

Джейсон медленно оделся, стараясь не шуметь и брать только те вещи, в которых пришел, — за исключением толстовки, конечно. Он решил, что, раз часть материала изначально принадлежала ему, он имеет право ее забрать.

За завтраком он сумел утащить пару маленьких апельсинов — их он спрятал в карманы. Мысль о том, что Альфред в нем разочаруется, перевесила практические соображения и не позволила взять что-то еще.

Джейсон тихо выскользнул из комнаты, надеясь, что поношенные носки заглушат его шаги. Он знал много мест, в которых пол скрипел, но не был уверен, что знает все.

Пару раз во время спуска по темной лестнице он едва не ошибался, но, в конечном итоге, беззвучно добрался до холла. Осталось только обуться и выскользнуть на улицу, и эта маленькая, странная часть его жизни закончится. Но, стоя перед до смешного изукрашенной дверью, он понял, что колеблется.

Он крепко зажмурился и сжал кулаки. Всего-то нужно протянуть руку, открыть дверь и уйти. Возможно, к утру он уже вернется в город. Путь обещал быть не слишком тяжелым, у него есть чем перекусить и есть теплая одежда. И у него будет целый день, чтобы найти местечко переночевать.

Так почему он не может просто уйти?

— Джейсон?

Джейсон вздрогнул, резко обернулся и увидел Брюса, спускающегося из кабинета. Когда он зажег свет, Джейсон разглядел дорогие пижамные штаны и футболку — самые домашние вещи, в которых он вообще видел Брюса.

Брюс зевнул и запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он. — В три часа утра?

Джейсон прикусил губу.

— Я, ну... — он замолк и опустил взгляд. — Ну.

Раздались шаги, и Брюс опустился рядом с ним на корточки, положил одну руку на его плечо, а другой взял за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.

— Джей, что-то не так?

Джейсон моргнул. Брюс что, правда не знал?

Брюс отпустил его подбородок и положил руку на другое плечо.

— Если что-то случилось, скажи мне. Я не буду злиться, обещаю.

Вырвавшиеся слова поразили Джейсона так же, как Брюса:

— Пожалуйста, не звони в социальную службу.

Теперь удивленно моргнул Брюс.

— Что?

Джейсон снова опустил взгляд.

— Ну. Прошел месяц.

— Почему... О.

— Полночь прошла, так что технически месяц кончился, поэтому необязательно... то есть тебе не нужно звонить...

— Джейсон, — оборвал его Брюс. — Ты все это время думал... думал, что я угрожаю тебе социальной службой, чтобы удержать здесь?

Джейсон нахмурился и посмотрел наверх, наконец встречаясь взглядом с Брюсом.

— А разве нет?

— Боже, Джейсон. Нет. Я не... — секунду Брюс будто с чем-то боролся. — Я не мог... — он вздохнул. — Я не хотел тебе угрожать. Но никто в здравом уме не смог бы отпустить тебя обратно на улицы. Я предложил эту сделку, чтобы выиграть время, и успеть убедить тебя принять мою помощь.

Джейсон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не смог издать ни звука. Значит, его вообще не собирались отпускать? Тогда какого черта он жил здесь?

— Почему... Почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. И мне казалось, что после этой недели говорить не о чем.

— После этой недели? — смущенно переспросил Джейсон.

— Я знаю, приезд Дика был... испытанием. Но я думал, что ты, в конце концов, решил остаться. Ты не собирал вещи... — Брюс осмотрел Джейсона с ног до головы. — Ты не взял вещей, и прошлым вечером ты смотрел со мной «Двадцать тысяч лье под водой», и мы обсуждали фильм больше часа.

— Не знаю, при чем здесь это, — Джейсон совершенно ничего не понимал.

— Я хочу сказать, я подумал, что ты решил остаться. И говорить не о чем.

Надежда, мучившая Джейсона последние недели, зашла на новый виток.

— Так ты не просто соблюдал условия сделки?

Брюс взял Джейсона за руки.

— Конечно, нет. Я с самого начала хотел, чтобы ты остался.

Джейсон поджал губы. Он столько раз плакал с того момента, как оказался здесь. Он не хотел сорваться сейчас. Он хотел поверить Брюсу. Он так хотел поверить — он почти поверил, но...

— Правда?

Брюс кивнул, и этот простой жест получился настолько заботливым и искренним, что Джейсон больше не мог сомневаться.

Брюс выпрямился и осторожно подтолкнул его к лестнице.

— А теперь пойдем. Думаю, тебе стоит вернуться в постель.

Джейсон не успел отговорить себя от этой затеи. Шагнув к Брюсу, он обхватил его поперек живота — дотянуться выше он не мог.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он так тихо, что Брюс, возможно, и не услышал.

Затем он отстранился. Отступил на шаг. Зажмурился и опустил голову, пытаясь спрятать покрасневшее лицо.

— Прости, я...

Что бы он ни собирался сказать, договорить ему помешали сильные руки, обхватившие его за плечи. Джейсон напрягся, его глаза распахнулись, и он оказался прижат лицом к футболке.

Стоп. Его обняли. Вот что произошло.

Джейсон неуверенно поднял руки, чтобы обнять его в ответ.

Брюс слегка сжал его.

— Пойдем, уложим тебя.

Джейсон ожидал, что Брюс отпустит его, но вместо этого он поднял его на руки и перехватил так, чтобы Джейсон оказался прижат к его груди. Джейсон сдавленно запротестовал, но Брюс только усмехнулся в ответ, и он подумал, что спор не стоит траты сил.

Дорога назад — на четвертый этаж — была долгой, и к тому времени, как они дошли до комнаты, Джейсон уже засыпал.

Вместо того чтобы остановиться у дверей, Брюс вошел в комнату, уложил Джейсона на кровать и осторожно снял с него ботинки, проигнорировав протестующее: «Я сам могу».

Брюс набросил на Джейсона одеяло и потрепал его по волосам.

— Поспи немного, ребенок.  
Джейсон кивнул и натянул одеяло по самый нос, несмотря на толстовку и джинсы.

— Ночи, Брюс.

Брюс улыбнулся.

— Спокойной ночи, Джейсон.

Возможно, это почудилось Джейсону в полусне, но он готов был поклясться, что, закрывая дверь, Брюс шепнул:

— Спасибо.


End file.
